


Julienne

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Exes, I lied, Kent and Alexei trying to adult, M/M, Not RPF, Not so typical violence, Phone Calls & Telephones, Team as Family, but some real people pop in, meddling busybodies, nope - Freeform, this is a little bit of an rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Kent twisted the rings around his finger. They were heavy, but it was a good weight. A comfort in bad times, and it really did seem like bad times. He didn’t feel like he saw Alexei enough, and probably would have thought that if they woke up next to each other every morning. Those morning were too far and few between, stolen whenever they had more than two days off that coincided. Check Please! (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.





	1. Sweet Potato Pie

**Author's Note:**

> There are **R** eal Hockey **P** layers in this **F** iction. There are also OMGCP Peeps in this Fiction. There are tags for a reason. If you can't learn to [fliter](http://archiveofourown.org/faq/unofficial-browser-tools?language_id=en#modifysearch) I can't help you.

October

Kent twisted the rings around his finger. They were heavy, but it was a good weight. A comfort in bad times, and it really did seem like bad times. He didn’t feel like he saw Alexei enough, and probably would have thought that if they woke up next to each other every morning. Those morning were too far and few between, stolen whenever they had more than two days off that coincided.

For once Kent could not wait for the season end (as much as he worried about it). It wasn’t coming soon enough. They were only in October, and soon they would be off to Pyeongchang, but they would be together at least. The idea of playing with Alexei again instead of against him made Kent’s heart race. The World Cup had not been enough. He couldn't see how it could ever be enough, not with how they clicked on the ice as well as they did off of it.

It was so appealing that he had stressed to his Agent that the Falcs were his first choice, and he had been devastated when he had been told they didn’t have the room in their salary cap. They’d need at least a season to make the room for him, but they did want him, and that alone made him giddy. There was a chance, a good chance. In the meantime Olivia was talking up the Bruins. They weren’t Kent’s first or second choice, but it was conveniently close. Olivia seemed confident that they would offer him a contract in the end though, and she was pushing for a short one.

In between it all they did interviews. It wasn’t something Kent had originally entertained, but between Alexei’s coaxing, and the same from both of their agents he had given in. They ended up making a video for You Can Play, sat in for an interview with Outsports, and then one with the Huffington Post. Most of it was at Alexei’s insistence. Few enough people would have guessed that, he supposed, but they didn’t know Alexei very well. His boy was almost as big of a nerd as Jack, and he loved him for that as well.

“Come on, Kent. We be late. Come, come. Hurry,” Alexei said, which was how they found themselves meeting with Edwinna Platt, one of the columnists for The Atlantic.

“You’re choice?”

“Olivia put a bug in their ear. Come. It will be good.” Alexei hurried him down the stairs of their house in Providence. The doorbell rang again, and Alexei nearly ran for it, leaving Kent rolling his eyes.

Alexei let the woman in, and Kent couldn't help but look her up and down. She was short, and leaning towards the plump side. She smiled warmly though, and offered her hand to Alexei, and then to Kent.

“It’s good to meet you. Do you have someplace comfortable where we can talk?”

“Sure,” Alexei shrugged.

“Do you mind if I record this?”

“Pretty sure that is the point,” Kent said.

She hummed, “Yes it is.”

They settled into the livingroom, Kent sat close to Alexei, and finally relaxed when his husband put his arm around his shoulder. He could do this. They’d already done it before. Each time it was a bit like ripping the band-aide off again, but Kent got it. He knew why Alexei was so adamant about it, and why others were doing the same thing. He couldn't bring himself to read any of the interviews Jack and Eric or Reeder and Yardley gave. He didn’t read any of the articles about the other NHL players coming out. They had had a choice, and it still just stung.

He knew what his therapist would say about such avoidance, but he certainly was not going to bring it up to her, and she didn’t know to ask.

Edwina smiled, “We were surprised your agent contacted us. You haven’t given a lot of interviews, and there was...well a lot of silence on your end when the news originally broke.”

“We are thinking it is important to get our side of the story out, now that we have had time to let it settle.” Alexei gave her a little smile, and patted Kent’s leg. “Things not exactly of our choosing.”

She nods. “But you have seemed to make the best of it?”

Kent barked a laugh. “We had little choice but to. I’m not going to lie. I’m still...honestly hurt. We had someone invade our privacy, capture an intimate moment that no one should have seen, and at that time I was so terrified. You have to understand that I---I honestly had not been sure if I was losing him or not. All I knew when I rushed into the hospital was that he had been in an accident. I was just so grateful that his was mostly in one piece. And well, I guess I should be glad that they didn’t catch us in a compromising position. I mean...well you know what I mean. Not that I am saying that we would do that in public, we wouldn't, but if they are willing to invade a private hospital room, who is to say they would not invade our home.”

Alexei nodded, and held Kent a little bit tighter. “Can understand our concern, but not reason for interview. This stuff happened, and we worked through it. Got, how you say...duck in line? Got engaged, got married. We want to set good example. Lots of young people need good example, I think. Not just young people though. I think it is important that people understand that this has no bearing on career. Had many people say affect playing. Laughable. My husband won three Stanley Cups. I won one. How you say this affect our play?”

“If you had come out on your own what would you have changed? Would you have even come out?”

“Is hard to think of. Had plan, had back up plan. Not quite come up with this possibility. Had planned to, eventually. Hoping for second come win. Would have eased the way.”

“I had not planned to until retirement,” Kent added. “There is just too much strife in the sport for gay athletes, and I just didn’t want it to play a role in that narrative. I’m not saying I regret coming out, even if the method was not of my making. I don’t. This is the best thing that has even happened to me. I don’t have to hide. I get the person I love most in the world. It is all a lot of win as far as I’m concerned.”

She nods, jotting down notes as they talk. “I noticed that you were both on the roster for the Olympic team. How do you feel about that?”

“It was struggle to get IIHF qualifications in before World Cup. There was some doubt I would be able to play,” Alexei started off. “Was last minute. Did not get cleared until night before first official game. Missed exhibition games.” His lips pulled into a tight smile. “But was good. Very good. Happy with placing. Happy I get to go to Pyeongchang.”

Kent beamed, when Alexei elbowed him. “I’m just glad we get to play together. I think...I honestly haven’t played with anyone I click with that well on the ice. It’s pretty magic.” He laughed. “God that sounds so cheesy, but that is really how I feel. We’re amazing together. On and off the ice.”

Alexei reached over and patted his hand. “Cheesy, yes.” He laughed as well. “We are very happy with prospects though. We have good team. Think our chances are good this year.”

“Are you worried about the Russian team's reaction? From what I understand the game during the World Cup was pretty rough?”

“I am worried about all the teams,” Alexei shrugged. “We have to be if we want to win.” He shut his mouth, unwilling to say anymore, and she seemed to get the picture.

“Well, aside from that, Kent there are rumors that you are leaving the Aces. How true are those rumors?”

“You know I can’t really answer that. My contract isn’t up until the season’s end. I can say that I would never stay with a team that would not support what I have with Alexei. I’d like to say more, but ask me again later. I might have a better answer for you then.”

“Any other plans for the future? Now that you are married are children on the agenda?”

“Oh, you would ask that.” Kent laughed, and leaned into Alexei.

“We are wanting many. Many, many kids.” Alexei gripped Kent’s hand tightly. “Already starting to arrange that. Kenny’s sister, and mine donated eggs. We looking for potential surrogates. Might be long time, depending. We in no rush.”

“But we are pretty excited about it.” Kent’s cheeks flushed. “Some people say we are rushing things, but honestly I have never been happier, and it just feels right.”

Edwinna had more questions after that, and when she finally left Kent felt like he needed a nap in the worst way. Alexei showed her out, and left Kent to sit back in the couch.

“That went well. God I hope,” he said when Alexei came back and pulled him into his lap.

“It be fine. We careful in selection.” Alexei pulled Kent against his chest and rubbed little circles in his back.

“I don’t want to go back tomorrow.”

“I am not wanting it either. Won’t be long though. Busy times. February creeping up, and whole month then. Us and hockey.”

Kent hid his face against Alexei’s neck. “I know. I’m being a baby about it.”

“Is fine. Miss you too. All the time, _Котенок_. All the time. Counting days down till I don’t have to.”

Kent made a disgruntled little sound. “I’m going to miss the guys. They are my family. Nine years, Xi. I just. I’m scared. What if I just don’t play as well?”

Alexei dropped a kiss on Kent’s head. “Not happen. _Котенок_ best. You fine wherever you play.”

“We’ll see,” Kent closed his eyes. He just wasn’t sure about that.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent was asleep when the first calls came in. Alexei was only surprised it took them this long. He had hoped that it would be something he could have avoided, but no. There were many things that Alexei was sure of in life, and that the Russian Hockey players in America were noisier than a bunch of grandmothers in a knitting circle...it was one of the most certain things. That they were not shunning him, was surprising. In some cases. Sanja was first, and he got him off the phone as soon as possible. He wasn’t going to have that conversation with Ovie. Or any of the others that called afterwards. He hung up on Artur Mikulin from the Aeros as soon as he opened his mouth.

_“None of your business, Artursha.”_

Artursha whined on the other end, “You not even invite us.”

Alexei rolled his eyes. “I invite no one. Nothing to do with you. You not even. No. I’m not having this conversation with you. Was weeks ago. Still none of your business.”

_“You got---”_

Alexei rolled his eyes, and hung up the phone. He just wasn’t going to deal with them.

He rubbed a hand through his hair, and wondered if he shouldn’t just turn the damn phone off and go curl back up with Kent. It would have been the sensible thing to do.

His phone buzzed again, and he picked it up, answering in Russian.

_“Alyosha, you doing well.”_

_“Ah, Zhenya, yes. I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting you to call. It’s been weeks. How are you?”_

_“Team roster released, why everyone in an uproar and you know it. What are you thinking? They will be out for your blood.”_

Alexei huffed on the other end of the line. “It is what it is.” He heard a mumbling on the other side. A very quiet, ‘trying to sleep, Geno,’ and Alexei huffed a bit louder. “How is Crosby.”

_“Sid is fine. That is not what we are talking about. This is bad idea. I am just saying this as a friend. This will not end well.”_

_“It’s too late for that. I’m not Russian citizen now. I’m married. Secrets out. So tired of secrets. And I want to do this anyway. You aren’t going to talk me out of it, so you might as well just hold your breath. I would even think you would understand. I want to play with Kent. I want it so bad.”_

There was silence on the other end. _“Other ways to go about it.”_

_“No. I didn’t want him to be a secret. You might be able to live that way, but I can’t. I can’t.”_

_“Alyosha...wouldn’t have had to be forever.”_

Alexei looks up at the ceiling. _“What you have a plan?”_ He can almost hear Evgeni shrug on the other end of the line.

_“We have a plan. Retirement. Have a couple of plans, but that is the best.”_

_“What you’re going to live up in Nova Scotia? You’ll hate it there. You would hate it up there even more than Kent would.”_

_“Maybe. Maybe not. It will work itself out.”_

Alexei closed his eyes, _“And so will this. My mother is coming to live here, and my sisters. She’s leaving my father. This is such a mess.”_

_“You love him, though?”_

_“So fucking much it hurts.”_ Alexei breathed, swallowing down a sob. “Don’t tell me I made the wrong choice. It’s already done.”

_“You happy?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Maybe not such a bad choice then. Be careful, Alyosha. We won’t hurt you, but we can’t protect you from the others. Too many.”_

_“I know, and that is okay too.”_

The call ended, and Alexei did put his phone on silent. He crawled into bed with Kent, and was asleep in minutes.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent left early the next morning. He had a game the next day, and a meeting with his agent as soon as he got into Vegas. She came and picked him up at the airport.

“Don’t look so grim. We are in a good place, Kent.”

“I’m just ready for this to be over and to move on, and I’m sick with worry at the same time. I don’t want to leave the guys hanging.”

She pat his shoulder, keeping her eyes on the traffic. “Stop beating yourself up over it. They are going to be fine. You will be fine, and I think you are going to be in a place you are happier with.”

Kent made a sound in his throat, not quite believing it. “I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.” He pulled the slip out of his pocket, and looked it over. ‘You are always the best.’ He managed to smile. “You can see why I’m worried.”

“I can see, but I think you are over-reacting.”

Kent twisted the ring. “No, pretty sure I’m not. I’m just ready for it to be over. I’m tired of waiting. I’m tired of worrying. I don’t like it that I have to sleep away from my husband and steal moments here and there. I would hope you could understand my frustration.”

She looked over at him. “You’ve changed.”

“No. I’ve grown the fuck up. I couldn’t pine after Jack the rest of my life. He moved on, and fuck if I didn’t find something better. This is better. Even with all of this other bullshit. Even with the Owner trying to fuck me over. Fuck him anyways. Stupid homophobic fuck. I don't even.” He squinted over at her. “I’m just really tired of it.” He huffed, and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m worried about the games. I wish that Alexei would have fucking listened to me and just...waited. I know he’s excited, but I hoped they wouldn’t get his IIHF eligibility pushed through. I can’t believe they did. I just feel sick about it. They are going to be gunning for him, Olivia.”

“It’s a concern,” she agreed. “Have there been problems...”

“No, well...some. He had some issues with two guys from the Aeros, and a guy from the Schooners, and...Yuriy Dimitrov. He keeps calling.” Kent worried at his lip. “They were...involved I guess. I don't know. He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“From the CSKA? Yeah...I’m sorry Kent.”

“What can I do. Not like I’m there. I just worry. A lot. There is a lot at stake.”

“We do what we can,” she said. They swing by Kent’s apartment. He felt a twinge about leaving Kit and Spud at Alexei’s, but he knows that is really home now, and it’s better to just let them settle in. He already missed them though, but not enough to think it’s a good idea to continue to take them back and forth. Kit never traveled well, and even less so as she started to show her age.

They went inside, and he went through the paperwork that Olivia had brought for him. It was mostly the standard fare, which they breezed through.

“It Gets Better Project contacted me. They wanted to do an interview to, maybe a video. I think it’s a good idea, for what that matters,” Olivia said as she gathered all of the papers together and tucked them away into a folding file. “What do you think?”

“I...yeah I’d be willing to do that. Have them contact Marcus and set something up with me.”

“I can do that,” she said, and gave his shoulder a pat. “Gonna be okay, kid.”

Kent nodded, and looked up at her. “Yeah. I know. Just got to get through it.”

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei drove to his lawyers office as soon as he dropped Kent off. It was disheartening seeing him go, more so every time. His game day routine was wrecked, and there was no hope for an afternoon nap.

He doubted that he would have slept anyway. He was too keyed up, and far too full of worry. His father had disowned him as soon as word of his marriage had gotten out. He had been expecting it. He had not been expecting the call from his mother that she was leaving him, or that she planned on coming to America. He hadn’t hesitated in insisting she stay with him. Of course she would, and his sisters.

Kent knew that they were coming, but he didn’t know the full extent of Alexei’s worries. He didn’t know how scared Alexei was that his father would find out, that her passport would be taken from her, or that they would be stopped by customs and turned away.

In the meantime there was so much to do on both ends. His mother had quietly transferred her own personal funds to Alexei, along with the trusts she had set up for each of her children. His accountant had set up accounts for each of them. His lawyers---and it wasn’t even just one this time, but a whole team---had began working on the rest. There was so much to do, and it was just...overwhelming.

He made himself smile through it. There was no sense in making Kent worry any more than he was already, or his mother. She was already a bit of a mess. She had look drawn and tired when he skyped her the day before. He tried not to think of any of it as he parked in the parking garage and made his way over to Brooks-Warner.

The office is big, and he makes his way up to the fourth floor where he is greeted by Sheila. She gave him a brilliant smile, and lead him into the meeting room.

Cassie Brooks doesn’t keep him waiting at least. Alexei liked her the first time they had met, and it made him feel good about that at least. “We received the paperwork from immigration and the consulate. They are aware of the pressing situation. So we just need signatures on these, and I’ve contracted the bodyguard to accompany them out of the country. They will stay with them until they get on the plane here. So don’t worry.”

“I am not knowing how I would not worry. This situation is being worse than when I came here. Dangerous.” He signed his way through the paperwork, looking it over carefully before he did.

“We have a good case, with all of the threats coming in to you, and to them as well. It’s going to work out. Really. We’ve got this. I don’t say that a lot, but I will in this case, Mr. Mashkov. We’ve got this.”

He nodded, not knowing what else to do. They had everything done on their end. It was just a matter of the paperwork, of the permanent resident visas coming through.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“I read the interview,” Jack said in lieu of a greeting.

“Oh, yeah? Which one?” Kent asked. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It was early. Too fucking early to be talking to Jack, or to be awake on a game day.

“The Atlantic. Herd of kids, eh? I can’t imagine you with one?”

Kent didn’t bother to hide his groan as he sat up. “Rude. I’d be an awesome father. I WILL be an awesome father. You’ll see. Is that the only reason you called? Cause you’ve really fucked up my game day ritual.”

“Eh. Sorry. We are having Thanksgiving at our house. Eric wanted me to invite you, and I thought a little notice might be good.”

“Oooh. Sure. I’ll talk to Xi about it. Don’t think that was a reason to call. Fuck you could have just sent me a text.”

“Well...I did just read the article.”

Kent rolled his eyes, and knew Jack would pick it up in his tone. “You are a fucking ass.”

“Might want to get that language fixed before your herd of kids arrive,” Jack chirped back.

“Whatever,” Kent said and hung up.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_“Why are you doing this?”_ the person asked in Russian when Alexei picked up. He knew that voice though. Yuriy Dimitrov had not called him since he had turned down the first invitation to play for the Russian national team. They had barely spoke in the last three years, period.

 _“What do you want, Yura? More importantly, how did you get this number?”_ Alexei whispered, the Russian words thick on his tongue for once.

_“Why?”_

Alexei huffed, and pulled Spud close. The cat purred against his chest, kneading bread. _“I’m not sure what you mean. What are you even asking.”_

_“Why did you betray us? Why did You betray me? You should be back here, married to a good Russian girl.”_

_“And in your bed still?”_ Alexei huffed. _“No. I don’t love you and I don’t want a good Russian girl. I want Kent. Do you even listen to yourself?”_

_“We had a plan.”_

_“No. You had a plan,”_ Alexei said. _“It wasn’t my plan. I don’t love you, Yura, not like that. Can’t you just...fuck. Can’t you be happy for me?”_

 _“We had a plan!”_ Yura yelled. _“Why did you do this.”_

 _“Because I love him. I fucking love him. I don’t need to justify my reasons to you,”_ Alexei said. _“Please don’t call me again. I have nothing to say to you, and I think you’ve said everything---I don’t want to hear any more. Do you understand me?”_

 _“Yes. I am understanding you,”_ Yura said, switching to English, his accent thick on Alexei’s ears. _“I am understanding you betrayed us. You not knowing national pride. You are dirty. You---”_

Alexei flinched, and hung up, cutting off whatever else Yura would have said. He found himself calling Kent before he even realize what he was doing.

“Xi? Somethin’ wrong?” Kent’s voice was rough with sleep. “Xi?”

“No. I’m being fine. I just wanted to hear you voice.”

“I miss you, and I love you too,” Kent said. His voice was warm and husky, but it soothed Alexei’s a ruffled feathers.

“I miss you too, _Котенок_. Good luck with your game today. I not mean to wake you so early.” Alexei flopped back onto his own bed, blinking back the moisture that started to gather in his eyes.

“Naw, Jack was being a dick this morning and already work me up. He read the article, and thought it would be a fucking awesome idea to wake me up at five.” Kent made a groaning sound on the other end of the phone. “Wasn’t able to get back to sleep. I wasn’t kidding. I really fucking miss you. Oh, and apparently we are invited to Thanksgiving at the illustrious Zimmerbittle household. What do you think?”

Alexei let himself laugh. “I thinking that will be a good thing. Bittle pie? Yes?”

“Yeah, there is that. Probably worth it, even if Jack is the biggest douchecanoe.”

Alexei snorted a laugh, and found himself grinning. The Worry that Yura and brought up eased away, and the knot unwound in his chest leaving him feeling warm. “Where you get these words.”

“Fuck if I know, but he is. Ugh. Game day. What an ass.”

Alexei laughed again. “What I do with you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe just love me? Seems more than enough,” Kent said, his voice going quite.

“Yes, seem best plan. Best plan for best husband. Get goal for me.”

Kent’s laughter tickled Alexei’s ears. “I’ll get a hat trick for you, Xi. Just watch.”


	2. Sweet Potato-Pecan Casserole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent had scored a hat trick for him. Alexei saved the replay on his phone, and watched it an embarrassing amount of times. Nearly as many as he flipped through the halloween photos Kent had sent him. He wished he could have been there. It was frustrating spending so much time apart, and snatching what moments they could together.

**_November pt 1_ **

Kent had scored a hat trick for him. Alexei saved the replay on his phone, and watched it an embarrassing amount of times. Nearly as many as he flipped through the halloween photos Kent had sent him. He wished he could have been there. It was frustrating spending so much time apart, and snatching what moments they could together. 

The air was bitter as he walked into the airport, and waited by the baggage claim. He had sat in his car far too long waiting for the time to go in. His phone buzzed, and he nearly ignored it. He flicked it opened and winced at the string of Russian curses his father let loose. 

_“How could you! How dare you! You ruin of family pride. You ruin our family, you monster of a child. I should have smothered you in your sleep. You have ruined our family. Fucking filthy creature.”_

Alexei flinched physically. He had never been as close to his father at he was his mother. They had never really understood each other, and they had little enough in common. _“Papa---”_

 _“You are no child of mine,”_ Arseny Mashkov snapped. _“You are dead to me, and so is that whore that birthed you.”_

 _“Papa...how can you...”_

_“Squandered every opportunity I gave you. Offer education. You play that stupid sport. Can’t even marry a good russian girl like you should. Fuck you. Fuck you and your perversions. And fuck that piece of shit you married. It is a disgrace. Disgusting,”_ his father spit out, leaving Alexei feeling sick. He didn’t even realize moisture was gathering in his eyes until the first tear slid down his face.

“I am sorry you think that, papa. I never meant to disappoint. I never---I---I hoped you would understand. Papa---” The phone clicked as the line disconnected. Alexei’s hands fell to his said, and he blinked rapidly. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

He wiped at his eyes, and jumped when his phone buzzed. 

_Mama: We’re here. Waiting at the baggage claim._

The cyrillic swam before his eyes a moment, his eyes watering all over again. He took several deep breaths, and finally got a grip on himself.

 _me: Where?_

“Alyosha!” His mother yelled, waving her hand. She walked towards him, trailing his two sisters. “What has happened to you, my love? You look like your best friend and dog died.”

Alexei gave her a tight smile, and opened his mouth. No words came out for a moment. Then finally, “Papa called.” 

_”Oh, my baby. I am so sorry. I had hoped...I don't know what I hoped. Things have not been good with him for a long while.”_ She hugged him tightly. Her long, slim arms held onto him tightly as they always did. He always was his mother’s child. He had her dark hair. Her height. He did not have her easy grace. That went to his sisters, and he did not begrudge them that. _”I had to keep my babies safe.”_

_“I’m already..._

_”No, Alyosha. Lucya. She is like you, and even worse at hiding it. I walked in on her and her little girlfriend. Thank the saints it was not her father. I don’t want to even imagine his reaction. It is just better we are here and away from that mess._

“It being better to be here,” Marta said, and pulled her sister close before stealing a hug from Alexei. She pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks, and held on tightly. “Miss you.” 

Alexei smiled, and wrapped his long arms around them. “I miss too. So much. So, so much.” 

“Kent here?” Oksana asked. She flicked back her pale hair as she leaned back. 

“No. Game tonight. No time to fly back. Might not see till holiday. Zimbonni invite us to his house. Is good, very good. You like Itty Bitty. He best. Well...best after Котенок. No one is better than my Kenny.” He helped them snagg their bags and lead them to where his car was parked in the garage. _”I’m so glad you are all here._

_”So am I, baby. I’m glad to be here. I’m glad you are safe, and even more glad you are happy. You are happy, right?”_

_”Very much, Mama. Very much.”_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** A little bird told me...

Kenny, 

How are you holding up? I heard you won’t be with the Aces next season. I know it’s blunt,but I don’t want to beat around the bush. Has your agent had any bites? Do you need me to talk to anyone? You know I have your back, and Mario has been asking about you. I wasn’t sure how you felt about that...so I didn’t tell him either way. 

Otherwise, are you okay? Jack says that Alexei isn’t taking the separation well. You know I’m here, and so is Alicia if you need to talk. 

Yours,  
Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
**To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
**Subject:** Re: A little bird told me... 

Bob,

I swear to god. Jack can’t keep a secret. Yeah I’m fine. Just stressed. The usual. Season is kinda meh, and I’m not even going to lie. My heart isn’t in it. The...guys are good. The staff is good. The Management would support me. They want to support me, but the Owner. The things he said. I wouldn't even stay if he begged me to. I have done so much for this franchise. I ask for one thing...I just. I can’t. 

It’s fine though. It’s not ‘official’, but it’s official that I will be going to the Bruins. Not my first choice, but the team I want doesn’t have the cap space. Clearly I can’t go over any details, but I think it will be a good fit for now. We’re looking for a house closer to that side of Providence. I will get to actually go home to Alexei when I’m home. The commute will suck, but I don’t even care at this point. I miss him, all the time, Bob. I never thought I would miss someone like this. Or that I would have this, but I just...I love him so much.

Do you think Alicia could hook us up with the realtor she used to help Jack find his place? It’s a bit too much, and we really need help. We’ve looked at a few, but nothing fits, and I just don’t like the woman we’re working with. She doesn’t listen. The houses she’s shown us are like...bachelor pads, and too small. I tried to tell her. We need something big. Alexei’s mom, and his sisters are all staying with him. He does not have enough bedrooms for that! And, well, we’ve been talking. You know. Might need some extra rooms besides. 

Yours,  
Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** Kent Victor Parson!

Kenny, 

Oh, my heart. Oh, my dear, dear boy. I love you. You know this. I love you like a son. For the love of god. If you want help, call me. Email me. Stop going through Bob, you giant dork. Yes, I will help you find a house. In fact I am flying down this week. I will meet with the realtor. I need a list of what you need, and we can take it from there. 

With all of my love,  
Alicia Zimmermann  
Art Director and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** Re: Kent Victor Parson!

 

Mama Zimmerman,

You know I don’t like to impose. Yeah. I know you love me. I love you and Bob too. Best Alternate parents ever. <3

Ugh...what do we need. At least 6 bedrooms. Or, and I think this is a better idea. Main house, and a smaller guest house with at least 4 bedrooms in the latter. We prefer to stay in Providence, or even Pawtucket. Other than that, I prefer in suite bathrooms. Need an exercise room.

Just...I don’t know. A place you can imagine kids growing up in would be best. Please don’t tell me I’m rushing things. I’m not ready yet, but I don’t want to wait forever, and it’s just better to be ready. Already researching it.

 

Your other son,  
Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Kent Victor Parson!

Kenny, 

Sounds do-able. I’ll send you a list when we have it together, and then we can go look at them. Chin up. I got you covered. 

Oh, hun. I don’t think that. Not at all. I think you will be a great parent when you are ready. Do you know what route you guys are going to take?

With all of my love and then some,  
Alicia Zimmermann  
Art Director and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
**To:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
**Subject:** Re: Kent Victor Parson! 

Mama Zimmerman,

Yeah, we’ve talked about it a lot, actually. Jennifer and Lucya donated eggs. They both went in a month ago. We’ve got a doctor already, and a plan. So when we are ready we’ll start interviewing surrogates. We aren’t in a hurry, I guess, but I’d like to get there before I hit thirty. Ugh. That is too soon. 

Your other son,  
Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
**To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
**Subject:** Re: Kent Victor Parson! 

Kenny, 

You sound like Jack. You boys. I swear. It’ll be fine. I’ll email you when I have the details.

With all of my love and then some,  
Alicia Zimmermann  
Art Director and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei sighed as the phone rang, and he picked it up. He knew better that to think that Ovie would just give up. _”What do you want, Sasha?_

 _”Ah! Ah! Now you pick up, little Alyosha.”_ Alexander cackled on the other end of the line. _”Your mother, she say to me, call Alyosha. I am so worried about him. He is so sad, and I tell her. Yes. I’m sure, but Alexei he makes everything harder for himself. If only he was better at keeping secrets. Nearly as bad as Zhenya...no...worse. Got caught.”_

 _”I hate you. You know that, right.”_ Alexei huffed on the other end, and considered hanging up. Sasha just left him feeling tired. 

_”No you don’t, Alyosha, you love me. You know you do.”_ He sighed on the other end. _”You go about things wrong. I would hope you are not reading the news. It is...bad. I would think you expected that though. You are less liked that Zhenya.”_

 _“I’m---they are calling me a traitor, and worse. I’m sure. It is nothing I did not expect.”_ Alexei ran a hand through his hair, fluffing it up. 

_”I don’t understand your choices, but you are a good hockey player, and a good man...even if you are a traitor.”_ he laughed when he said it. _”You should have played on the national team.”_

 _”Oh, I will. Just not Russia's national team,”_ Alexei snipped back. 

_”Little potato, what are you thinking? They will hurt you if they can._

_”Do I have to worry about you too then?”_

_”Don’t be stupid. We are friends. Zhenya is your friend too, stupid, little potato, but we are only two men. There is---the rest, and they will be gunning for your stupid head, and your stupid, little husband. How is the little Parsnip?” He made a crackling noise. “Parsnips and Potatoes. You two are so lame.”_ He cackled again. 

_”We are fine. He is fine. The distance is making things hard.”_

_”Okay, and yet I was not invited to the wedding.”_

Alexei snorted. ”Plausible deniability.”

“Is big word for you, yes?” Sasha laughed. “Very big word.” 

“I listen to my legal team, to my agent. Is not hard thing, Sasha. I at least wanted to limit casualties.” Alexei let out a shaky breath. “I think you should not even be talking to me. Not really.” 

“Is fine. Stupid potato will get through this. Even is pick wrong team.”

 _”Please tell me you don’t think I should have found some nice, Russian girl._

_”No. I know better. You are stuck on that foolish vegetable. I think it’s best you be vegetables together.”_ Alexander laughed at his joke, like it was the funniest thing. It’s not to Alexei. He rolled his eyes. _”All joking aside. Your mother is worried. We are all worried about you.”_

 _”Don’t be. I am fine.”_

_”He! You always were worst liar, Alyosha. Completely horrible. Take care of yourself, and stop being so stupid.”_

Alexei pinched the bridge of his nose. “Goodbye, Sasha.” 

“No, not yet. There are things that need said. You call Zhenya. Be there for him. He stupid too if he thinks he keep this secret. Too many people know. Only a matter of time, and he in worse position than you. Not even thinking about citizenship.” 

Alexei bit at his lip. _“Playing for Russia is important to him.”_

Alexander huffs loudly. _”I know this. What he is doing is not sustainable. He can’t have both, and he will not---”_

 _”Wait you know---_ Alexei stopped himself. He was not going to out a friend.

_”Crosby. Don’t be stupid. Of course I know. Imagine my surprise when I dropped by to see my dear friend, and walked in on that. Joke was on me. But I knew before. There have been...others. No one serious, not like this. He told me you found out, and to talk to you.”_

_”Oh---”_ He didn’t even know what to say to that. _”If he gets outed, you know I will have his back. Their back.”_

“I know, Alyosha. Good to hear.” 

“Thank you for calling me,” Alexei said. 

“Be good, little potato.” 

The line went dead, and Alexei scrubbed at his face. It was all just a little bit too much.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They all had games on the 23rd, on Thanksgiving itself. Kent’s was in the afternoon, and Alexei’s was that night. They had all decided (and by all he meant Bitty) that they would celebrate Thanksgiving on Friday instead. By seven thirty he was on a plane heading for Providence. Lucya picked him up at the airport since Alexei was exhausted from the night before. Kent wasn’t much better, but he had slept most of the flight.

He was never so glad to see her dark hair, in the crowd, or the fact that she towered over him. It made her easy to find in the hoard of people at the baggage claim. 

“Kent, it’s very good to see you,” she said, kissing each of his cheeks, and then nearly dragging him out of the airport to the waiting car. “Alyosha so mopey.” 

“I’m sure he is. I doubt I have been much better,” Kent said. 

“No...Alyosha upset. He said not to tell you, cause he don't want you to worry, but Papa called. He said nasty things. It was kinda horrible.” She looked ahead as she got on the highway and headed back to their house. The place was dark when they arrived. “Mama and sisters went to game last night. I’m too busy with homework to go. Dinner waiting in fridge. Sure you're starving. Eat. Eat. Then go sleep more.”

“Yes, of course,” Kent replied. He went into the kitchen and got his plate out of the refrigerator. He was starving. He was also exhausted. It was a battle as to which was worse. The food was good though, obviously something Anya had made. He had asked her about the cooking at one point. She had said, ‘When stop modelling, find many hobbies. Children all well and good, but you need other joys in life as well. You keep that in mind Kenny. Hockey not forever.’ He had took it to heart, and was of a mind to ask her to teach him to cook at least. He wasn’t rubbish at it, but he could not pelmeni like this. Or, really and pelmeni at all. He finally cleaned up his dish, and managed to make his way upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Alexei. 

He changed out of his clothes, and into his pajama bottoms, and one of Alexei’s old t-shirts he had stolen. 

Alexei stirred, pulling him close. “Missed you, Котенок. Missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too, Xi. So much.”

Alexei gave him a sleepy kiss, and after it was easy enough to curl up in his arms and fall asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent groaned as his phone went off beside him. Alexei did not stir. 

**Bittle:** Don’t bring anything. I got this covered. Lunch will be at 12:30. 

**Bittle:** You will be staying for dinner too!

 **Bittle:** Alicia said she has stuff for you and Alexei to look at. Maybe we can go look at houses after dinner. <3 

**Bittle:** I’m excited for you! ＼(~o~)／ *.*.*\\(^o^)/ *.*.* \\(^o^)/

 **me:** Thanks for waking me up.

 **Bittle:** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**me:** (ノ °益°)ノ 彡 (\ .o.)\

 **Bittle:** Haha! Very funny, mister. You know you ♥ me. 

**Bittle:** see you at 1230.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Put your coats in the closet,” Bitty said as they walked inside. 

“Smells amazing in here,” Kent said as he put his coat up and toed his shoes off. Alexei slung his arm over Kent’s shoulder as they walked into the living room where everyone else was already waiting. 

“You’re late, you dork,” Jennifer said where she was sprawled on the couch. 

Kent’s mother got up and crossed the room, hugging first Kent and then Alexei. “It is good to see you. Oh and you must be Anya. So good to finally meet you.” 

“Good to meet you as well,” Anya said and kissed each of her cheeks before pulling her into a tight hug. “So good to meet family. So very good.” 

Soon enough Bob and Alicia was there, and there was hugs all around. It left Kent feeling warm and relaxed. This was good. Soon enough they were all sitting around the table, passing around the food. Lunch was delicious, and left them all lethargic. 

“Some of the boys are coming over for dinner,” Jack said as they sat around the livingroom watching a movie. “My line, and some of the guys from Samwell.” 

“It will be good to see them,” Kent said, and snuggled closer into the crook of Alexei’s arm. He closed his eyes, and drifted as the conversation went on around him. They let him sleep for an hour before dinner. 

Alexei finally shook him gently. “Up, Котенок. Alecia had things for us to look at.” 

She did to. A whole stack of things. They went through the files she brought, and selected five houses out of the set. Alicia called the realtor and set up the appointments to see each the next day. Something settled in Kent’s stomach afterwards. It somehow made it more real.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei grinned as their team members showed up one by one. It was a full house by that point, and he helped Jack and Bob put the extra leafs in the table. The table was still crowded with so many hockey players squished around it, but it was worth it. 

“Turkey perfect, Eric,” Alexei said as he dug in. 

“Of course it is,” Jack said, and nudged Eric. 

“Oh, bless your heart,” Eric said, and elbowed Jack back. “Look at those manners.” 

“Oh, he can’t help it,” Alicia laughed. “Zimmerman charm and all.” They said at the same time and laughed louder. 

“Hey, I will have you know---” Bob started. “---got you with it.” 

“Oh, honey.” Alicia said. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Bob’s cheek. “I love you, too.” 

Alexei watched them, and it was so clear that she really did. He hoped that he and Kent were like that. That they would be together as long as they were, that he would be so blessed to be with the one he loved.

“Heard you were house hunting, didn’t you just buy a house?” Snowy asked from across the table. 

“That was a summer house,” Kent said. “And it’s in Nova Scotia. It’s not like we are going to live there day to day.” 

“Last time I checked you live in Vegas,” Snowy said, and just stared. Kent stared back. “Oh. OH. I see. Right.” 

“Yeaaah,” Kent agreed. “Well, we’ve got it narrowed down to five. I dunno. They are all either colonial or...with there is this one that was built in the 1800’s. I like the photos, but I also think they are kinda stuffy. So we’ll probably have to hire a decorator whichever route we go.” 

“Want someplace comfortable,” Alexei added. “And room. We need room. Mama will be living with us, and sisters for a while.” 

“Yeah. That.” Kent pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s a lot. There is just a lot to do. I think we’re leaning towards one of the two with nine bedrooms though.” 

“What are you planning to do, house a line?” Marty laughed. 

Alexei just shrugged, a small smile on his face. “Maybe. We see.” 

Jack choked on the other side of the table. “I thought you were joking.” 

Alexei’s brows knitted together, and he watched Eric pat Jack’s back before adding. “Why think joke. Is very serious, Jack. Very serious. Mama needs lots of grandbabies.” 

“Not too many I hope,” Jennifer added, looking suddenly alarmed. “I mean...not too many, Kent.” 

“You never know, when you are dealing with surrogates multiples are a lot more common. I mean, they usually implant multiples anyway, because they will not all take. THe more embryos the better the chance that---”

“No, Kenny. Not at the table,” Jack said. “Really.” 

Alexei watched Kent rolled his eyes, and take a deep breath. “Fine. We won’t talk about that...right now.”

“Thank god,” Snowy mumbled on the other side of the table.

“Just wait till Jack gets the baby bug,” Shitty said from his seat beside Jack. He elbowed him gently. “It will be totally different then.” 

“Oh, Shitty. Please,” Bitty huffed. “No talk of babies. You are going to give me a heart-attack. I am not ready for that yet.”

“One day,” Alicia said, looking amused. “Now, how about I go grab desert. Everyone finished?” 

There was a chorus of yays. Alexei didn’t know where they all put it. He felt so stuffed he could not move. He could really, but it was a near thing. “No. Stuffed. Maybe walk it off. Kent?” 

“Sure. Let’s go for it. We can get dessert later...right?” he asked and looked to Bitty.

“Fine, go. I’ll save you a couple pieces of pie.” 

Alexei grabbed Kent’s hand and dragged him outside. They grabbed their coats on the way out, and walked in silence for a time. “You know it’s going to be okay, right?” Alexei said. 

“I know, but it’s good to hear it from you sometimes,” Kent whispered. “Thanks.” 

“What are you thinking me for, Котенок?” Alexei asked. Their hands swung between them, joined by their entwined fingers. It was easy enough to stop and pull Kent into his arms. “Котенок?” 

“For being you. For having faith in me. I don’t know. I love you, and...I just love you.” 

Alexei considered it, and hugged Kent a little tighter. “Not something you ever have to thank me for. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things:  
> -I'm going to try to update on Wednesdays. No guarantees. Gonna try. 
> 
> -Aiming for 6 parts. It might get longer. 
> 
> -This is going to be a bit different from the previous installments since it isn't strictly from Kent's POV. In Alexei's parts if they are speaking in Russian it will be italicized. 
> 
> -And I'm also not guaranteeing this won't end up as an RPF too. >_


	3. Twice-Baked Sweet Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air was frigid as the trundled out early in the morning to meet the realtor. Alexei put an arm around Kent’s shoulder, and pressed a to-go cup of coffee in his hand. He didn’t resist as Alexei steered him towards the waiting SUV, and he certainly didn’t listen to Alicia gushing about the house's they were going to go look at. It was too fucking early in the morning for this, and the time difference had caught up with him. 
> 
> He sat in the passenger seat, and deposited the coffee in the drink holder before he closed his eyes. 
> 
> “I hate you both,” he grumbled, and picked up his cup to take a drink.

_November - pt 2_

The air was frigid as the trundled out early in the morning to meet the realtor. Alexei put an arm around Kent’s shoulder, and pressed a to-go cup of coffee in his hand. He didn’t resist as Alexei steered him towards the waiting SUV, and he certainly didn’t listen to Alicia gushing about the house's they were going to go look at. It was too fucking early in the morning for this, and the time difference had caught up with him. 

He sat in the passenger seat, and deposited the coffee in the drink holder before he closed his eyes. 

“I hate you both,” he grumbled, and picked up his cup to take a drink. 

“Oh, honey. You don’t,” Alicia reached up to pat his shoulder. “You love us all. Now drink your coffee and shut your mouth.” 

Alexei snickered, even as he pulled out of the drive. “She is having point, Котенок. You love us.” 

“Lies,” Kent hummed, and drank down his coffee. He fished out the little folded paper from his pocket, this one was pink. ‘You are the Best, and we are the Best together’ was scrawled on it in Alexei’s neat hand. “You are both the worst,” he mumbled, but he was smiling as he took another sip.

He was still half asleep when they made it to their destination, no amount of coffee was going to fix that. Alexei pulled him out of the car, and they met the realtor in front of the first house. She shook hands with all of them readily, a big smile plastered on her face. “You can just call me Tammy,” she announce and ushered them towards the house. 

“Now this one is a Tudor style, built in 1930. It has everything on the list you provided,” She opened the door and lead them inside. The furnishings made him wince. It was a pretty house, but it was clear they would have to do a lot of work to it to get what they wanted out of it, and more than just a paint brush could fix, and some things were just not fixable in Kent’s eyes. 

“I don’t think this is it, I mean I love the kitchen. Bitty would love it, maybe you should pass the listing onto them, Alicia. I mean...it’s a really awesome kitchen. The yard it too small, and I hat the woodwork. It’s too ornate,” Kent said. 

Alexei shrugged at that pronouncement. “We move on then, yes?” 

“Okay,” the realtor said.

They followed he to the next house, which Kent could already see wasn’t quite what they were looking for. It was white and imposing, wich a small balcony on the second floor. The lot was slightly bigger, but not by much. It was landscaped to within an inch of it’s life, with a small patio area. It left Kent frowning. “I don’t think this is it.” He tuned out her spiel as they walked inside. 

The inside was very...yellow, which isn’t a bad color, but not one Kent would have painted his house. The rest was very, stiff. That was the only work Kent could slap on it. He didn’t care that it was colonial and built in 1901. “No. I can’t do this,” he finally said. He was already strolling out the door and hopping in the car. 

“What was wrong with this one?” Alexei asked. 

“No privacy,” Alicia said. “I was thinking the same thing.” 

Kent exhaled slowly, “Yeah, that. I just. I didn’t like it. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t work yourself up, hun,” Alicia leaned forward and patted his shoulder. “We need to find a place you will be happy in.” 

The third house was beautiful, and old. “I’m afraid I’m going to break something,” Kent whispered. “Or, like I’m in a museum. I dunno. What do you think, Xi?” 

“Is not that old. Mama and...” he bit his lip. “Mama’s home in Moscow much, much older. I like it. Put it on Maybe list? Very sturdy. Lots of rooms.” 

Kent nodded, “Sure. I guess if the others don’t pan out.” 

“You do know you don’t have to make a choice today,” Alicia said. “We have time, Kent. There is no need to rush into something you aren’t sure about.” 

“I know, but there is a lot I liked about it. The yard was a decent sized, and it’s big enough we won’t all be stumbling over each other. The schools are good in this area. Kinda important since Mama will have to enroll Marta and Oksana soon. They really shouldn't be out of school. I’m just saying.” Kent flushed and shrugged. “I like the stained glass a lot, and the wood work. It’s just...a lot.” 

“Well, we can move on to the next one if you are ready,” Tammy said.  
The fourth house made Kent wince. “No. I can’t. That wallpaper.” 

“Wallpaper can come off? Yes?” Alexei said. 

“I don’t know. It’s very,” Kent huffed. “Victorian. I don't think this is what I want either.” 

“Eight bedrooms,” Alexei said. 

“I don’t care. I don’t like it.” 

“We can look at some other listings that are more modern looking,” Tammy said. “There are a few in Pawtucket you might like.” So the drove out to Pawtucket, and Kent didn’t like those either. 

“We could just build a house like this,” Kent huffed. “And have everything exactly like we want it.” 

“We could,” Alexei agreed. “But we are not having that kind of time, Котенок. As you say, sisters need settled in. Mama too.” 

“Fine. Let’s just go to the last listing we had marked down. I had a good feeling about it anyway,” Kent said. He ruffled his hair, making it stand on end. “It wasn’t this hard when we bought the cabin.” 

“Not at cabin everyday.” Alexei bumped shoulders with Kent as they walked out the door. 

“I wish we were,” Kent said. “I miss seeing you everyday.” 

“I miss you, too.” He wrapped his arm around Kent’s shoulder, “Gonna be okay though, Котенок.” 

“Yeah, I know. We’ve got a plan, and in a few years we will have a family and it will be awesome.” Kent huffed. “I don’t care what anyone says. We can do this.” 

The made their way to the last listing. Kent had a good feeling about it. He had liked what picture they had of it. The red brick looked homey too him, and the lot was slightly bigger than the other listings. It already had a security gate set up, with was also a plus. 

The made it inside, and Kent looked around. He didn’t say he liked it, but he did. The woodwork was warm. They’d have to repaint, but that would be expected anywhere. They wandered through the house, up the stairs to the big open great room. This was it. He was sold even before them walked out onto the enclosed porch on the second story. The cats would love it. 

“This is it,” Kent said. 

“This perfect,” Alexei agreed.

Kent was still smiling as Alexei started discussing their bid with the realtor. With any luck the bid would go through quickly, and so would the inspection and closing. He was more than ready to start moving in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They made it back to Alexei’s house by afternoon after dropping Alicia off. They had spent a good chunk of the day at the realtor’s office filling out paperwork, and talking to their banks to get the money freed up.

“You sure you want to do this?” Kent asked. 

“Yes, I sure. Very sure.” Alexei smiled faintly, and sidled up to Kent. “Surest thing.” 

Kent ducked his head, and smiled. “Yeah. Fuck I...I just...” 

Alexei pulled him close. “Bed?” 

“We have time,” he said, his eyes darkened as he looked Alexei up and down. “Fuck me into the bed?” 

“Language, Котенок.” His lips curled into a smirk as he grabbed his husband and hoisted him have his shoulder. Kent laughed as he was carried upstairs. 

“What the hell, Alyosha! Put me down!” 

Alexei made his way to the bedroom, and threw Kent onto the bed, laughing with him as they sprawled across it. “Not a lot of time, Kenny. Not enough.” 

“Never enough,” Kent agreed. “Fuck, I just...Fuck me. I’ve missed you, and this.” He crawled over to Alexei, and pushed him down. “I need you.” He leaned in, catching Alexei’s lips. They were warm, and soft. Always perfect against his own. He licked into Alexei’s mouth, and moaned when Alexei kissed him back. 

He was already half hard, and getting moreso as he ground himself against Alexei. 

“Котенок.” Alexei pulled at Kent’s clothes, eventually stripping them away. “You look good.” Alexei looked Kent up and down, lingering on the pale skin, and freckles that sprinkled Kent’s shoulders. “красивая.”

“You are too,” Kent said, and watched Alexei with hungry eyes as he stripped off his clothes. 

“What you want, Kenny?” 

“Anything you are willing to give me,” Kent murmured. “Just fuck me.” 

“Bossy husband,” Alexei said. He was laughing when he pushed Kent down onto the bed. He tucked a pillow under Kent’s him and nipped at the pale skin of Kent’s ass. “I like it.” 

Kent whimpered when when Alexei lapped a wet track between his cheeks, his tongue flicking against Kent’s hole before pushing inside. He was a sobbing mess, grabbing handfuls of the sheets by the time Alexei pressed the first finger inside of him, and slowly began to work him open. 

Kent wiggled, and squirmed beneath Alexei. “Please! Xi. I can’t wait...I...” 

“Shhh...” Alexei hushed him, “No hurry. Have few hours.” It seemed like an eternity to add a second finger. “Let me make you feel good, yes? Will be weeks before we see each other again, Котенок.” 

Kent rocks his hips up. He closed his eyes, and shivered each time Alexei’s long fingers rubbed against his prostate. It drew a gasp out of him each time. 

“хорошо?” Alexei asked. 

“Da. Fuck. Yes. Keep going.” Kent gasped. He tried to roll his hips back, and closed his eyes. “Feels good.” 

“Another?” 

“Yes, god yes. Please. Hurry, I want you in me,” Kent babled. 

Alexei was never one to deny Kent, but he still took his time, and stopped each time Kent was on the edge. He drew it out as long as he could stand it, before finally giving Kent what he wanted. He was slick with lube, hot and tight. Alexei didn’t last long, but Kent didn’t either. They finally collapsed together, limbs starfishing across the bed. Alexei covering Kent like a human blanket. For one he didn’t complain about being squished. 

“That was good,” Kent mumbled. 

“Very good,” Alexei agreed, nuzzling into his husband. 

“Time for nap?” Kent asked, already drifting. 

Alexei sent the alarm, and they were soon both fast asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
{http://imgur.com/TI6r...} Dropped Husband off at airport. ((((((((((((((((((((((

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
Miss him already. {http://imgur.com/NI7r...}

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
Put bid in! {http://imgur.com/M4lp...}

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@KentParsonOfficial MISS YOU!

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@AMashkov_offclMiss you more!

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl@KentParsonOfficial Stop being gross!

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@JustcallmeSnowy Jealous. （￣へ￣）

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl Ugh. No. Just no. NONONONONONO!

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@JustcallmeSnowy ε-(‘ﾍ´○)┓ JEALOUS!

 **Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
@AMashkov_offcl@KentParsonOfficial @JustcallmeSnowy  
Really? Seriously? 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@JackZimmermannOfficial Zimms, man. I didn’t do anything.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
@KentParsonOfficial Guilt by association. 

**Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
@AMashkov_offcl@KentParsonOfficial Oh, and congrats on the house. Maman gushed about it. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@JackZimmermannOfficial  
Can’t wait to move in! {http://imgur.com/mftr6...}

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@JackZimmermannOfficial {http://imgur.com/r45f9...} Bitty would like the kitchen.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@AMashkov_offcl {http://imgur.com/r956...} Boarding. Miss you already.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The call woke Alexei up from a deep sleep. He answered it before he thought about what he was doing. _”Hello?”_

_”Alyosha.”_

_”Yura? Why are you calling?”_ Alexei sounded tired even to his own ears. _”We have nothing to say to each other.”_

 _”I loved you. How could you do this? I waited for you._

_I’m not having this conversation with you, Yura. We are over. I am married. I am not...I am not ever coming back to Russia. Those bridges have been burned. Please...just stop.”_ Alexei sat up in bed, finally. _”We are over, and we have been for a long time. It’s not going to change. I love Kent. Stop calling me, Yura. Just fucking stop.”_

_”Yosha---_

_”No._ he shouted, and finally hung up. He tossed the phone away, and threw his blankets over his head. He waited a moment before crawling out and retrieving his phone.

**Me: Are you home yet? Kent? Could you call me?**

**Kenny: Xi? You okay? We are taxiing to the terminal. I can call once I get in. What’s wrong? What happened?**

**Me: Yura called again. Woke me up and I answered it before I realized who it was. =((((((((((( I feel sick.**

**Kenny: Oh...Xi. Fuck. I’m just...maybe we should get your number changed. :(**

**Me: No. Is fine. Don’t worry.**

**Kenny: Clearly it isn’t ‘fine’. ._. We’ll talk about it in a min**

**Me: Miss you. This sucks.**

**Kenny: ikr. It’ll get bettr <3 promise**

**Me: (⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀)**

**Kenny: (⌣́_⌣̀)\\(˘⌣˘ )**

**Me: ilu**

**Kenny: ilu2**

**Me: \\(^o^)/ *.*.* \\(^o^)/ we r the best. <3  
**

Alexei breathed a sigh of relief when the phone started ringing. He swiped it over, and breathed in deeply when he heard Kent’s voice. 

“You okay, babe?” Kent whispered on the other end. 

“Am now. Kenny hate pet names.” 

“Oh, I do, but I’ll make an exception for you. I really think we should change your number. It’s worrying me, Xi. A lot,” Kent said on the other end of the line. “I want you to be safe.” 

“I be careful, Kenny. Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some author notes, because...  
> *Houses the inspired the ones they saw on their house hunting trip-  
> http://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/219-Blackstone-Blvd_Providence_RI_02906_M38243-86545#photo11 


	4. Salt-and-Vinegar Rösti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent does not recognize the number when it rings in, but he answers it anyway. “Hello? Who is this?”

_December (Part 1)_

Kent does not recognize the number when it rings in, but he answers it anyway. “Hello? Who is this?” 

“Parson, this is Ovechkin. We have things to discuss.” 

Kent wrinkled his nose. He was sure they really didn’t. “Look, I don't know why you are calling. We don’t play your team until January.” 

“Alexei. What are your intentions to the little potato?” 

This was ridiculous. “You realize we are already married, right? I liked it, so I put a ring on it. I would think that would make my intentions completely clear.” 

Ovechkin made a humming noise on the other end. “You treat him well, is good kid.” 

“He’s hardly a kid. You do realize he is turning twenty-five in a few days,” Kent said, and then wondered why he was arguing, or even talking to Ovechkin. What was this?

“He is still kid. Good kid. You break his heart and you have all of us after you.” 

“What does that even mean? All of who? And why the hell would you think I would break his? I married him. Hell, I love him.” 

“You got him to desert his country. You put him in danger.” Ovechkin harrumphed on the other end. “Influence not good.”

“Yeah, that isn’t true. Xi started the naturalization process before we were even together. It was his idea, and his choice. Oh my god. Why am I even justifying this to you? This is none of your business, Ovechkin.” 

“Is very much my business. Alexei Russian, and that makes it my business.” 

“Alexei is American, and married, and certainly not your problem. Oh my god,” Kent huffed. “What do you...like sit around and gossip like some weird Russian quilting circle? Like seriously, this is not your concern.” 

“Wrong, you are very wrong. I am not knowing what this quilting thing is, my English. Not good,” Ovechkin said, all seriousness.  
“You are full of shit. And I don’t have time for this.” 

“I see you New years. You fix us dinner. We have great party. It’s fine, got address from Zhenya we see you then.” 

Kent was flailing at that point, “What are you talking about? Who is we. Who the hell is Zhenya?” Although that does sound familiar. “Why the fuck does he have my address?” 

Ovechkin cackles on the other end. “New Years Party. You throw. We come make sure you are taking care of the little potato as you should. Malkin has his address. I made sure and he gave it to me, for safekeeping. We see you then!”

“WHO is we?” 

“Us Russians. Well, some. Not everyone is a friend. We’ll see you then.” He says again, and hangs up, leaving Kent staring at his phone and trying to figure out what in the hell just happened, and why he was talking to Ovechkin at seven in the morning. “What the hell.” 

He rubbed his head, and finally called Alexei. “Xi. I got the strangest call this morning.” 

“Got one as well. Very early. Very long talk.” Alexei said, and sounded tired. “Many, many questions.” 

“Oh, shit. Really?” Kent said. 

“Really.” Alexei agreed. “Said many things. Said it was probably best not a secret, because we are rubbish at secrets. Worse than Zhenya. Went on about that. How Zhenya thinks he so clever. Think no one knows. Best-kept worse-secret in league. Going to be outed because careless. Very dangerous what to be, and I should pass on lawyers information to him, because will just blow up in his and stupid-Crosby’s face. Also said you not as stupid as Crosby, but as annoying as Seguin. Asked me if I’m really sure. Said he knows some--” Alexei shrugged. "Said lot of things." 

“Oh? Are you?” Kent whispered. 

“Don’t be stupid, Котенок. Surest thing. And also sure we have herd of uninvited guests. No choice but to plan a party.” 

“We could just fly out somewhere,” Kent reasoned. 

“And have big chunk of league mad at us? No, is worst idea. Very worst, Kenny.” 

“Fuck. Yeah. You are right. I’ll look into a caterer tonight. This sucks,” Kent grumbled. 

“It be like house warming party. Don’t worry. I invite our friends too. It will be fun. Zimmboni and Itty Bitty. Maybe Mary and Guy? I don't know? I ask.” 

“Yeeeeaaahhh...fun,” Kent agreed. He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Maybe it won’t be so bad.” 

“Might be,” Alexei agreed. “Might not. We make it work either way, and only one night anyway. Yes?” 

“Yeah. I guess,” Kent said sounding defeated.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei caught the tail end of Kent’s game on ESPN2 when he he got home from evening skate. They were doing well this season, better than last season, and he knew that for Kent it was bittersweet. He didn’t want to let his boys down, but he also felt ill about giving Cooper that as well. He wished Kent could just end his contract and be done with it, but there was still months left. There was an end in sight at least. Alexei could tell Kent was excited and terrified in turns, with a heavy dose of sadness. He didn’t want to leave his team. They were family. There wasn’t a choice in this case though.

It was just how the game worked. People were traded. Contracts ended. People left. Alexei tried not to think too hard about it. He was comfortable where he was at. He worried at his lip, and thought about his chances of being traded as well. His no-movement clause didn’t kick in until his twenty-sixth birthday. He had over a year to worry about that. 

He didn’t think it would come to that though. They did well last season. Really well. They made it to the playoffs for the first time in years, and not only made it by they made it to the second round. 

The Aces ended up winning against the Devils 5-3.  
**  
**[22:35:05] Parse: You free for a call, Xi?  
**[22:35:15] Tater:** Sure. Fine. I waiting! ))))))))  
**[22:35:28] Parse:** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
**[22:36:37] Tater:** =) Game good. You k?  
**[22:36:55] Parse:** You free for a call, Xi?  
**[22:36:55] Tater:** Sure. Fine. I waiting! ))))))))  
**[22:37:18] Parse:** Thnks  
**[22:37:20] Tater:** Kenny? You okay?  
**[22:39:48] Parse:** nt rly. Press. I’ll call n hour.  
**[22:37:20] Tater:** k. Talk 2u then. <3

Alexei’s phone rang an hour and a few minutes later. “Котенок, something wrong?” 

“No. Just wanted to hear your voice. Rough game.” Kent sighed. “I miss you. I’m tired, and I honestly just wish you were here.”

“Is hard, I know. Gonna be okay?” Alexei asked cautiously. 

“I dunno. Maybe. I feel like I’m just...nothing is right anymore. Nothing I was sure of, but you. I’m scared.” Kent took a shaky breath, and Alexei took one of his own. 

“Kennechka, what am I to do with you?” 

“Really? Trying new pet names?” Kent huffed a laugh. 

“Innokentiy?”

“Worse. I think I even prefer Котенок to that.” Kent groaned. 

“Kenya, maybe? Yes?” 

Kent barked a laugh. “Xi.” 

“There. I hear Kenny’s smile. I like Innokentiy. I think I call you that now.” 

“You are the worst, Xi.” 

“Maybe, maybe also best. Maybe miss you too, but I know will be fine, Котенок. You know why I know this?” Xi asked softly. 

“Because We are the best, and we are the best together.” Kent’s breath hitched. 

“No tears, Котенок. We be together soon. You see. Time fly by, and then summer, and we moving all your stuff into house. Probably bothered by stupid nosy, busy bodies, but that be okay too. Probably even stupid face Zhenya come see.” 

“Your friends are so weird,” Kent said, but there was no sting in his voice this time. “I’m sorry they couldn't come to our wedding. I feel like I fucked that up too.” 

“Kenny Victor Parson. No. Stop apologizing. Stop.” Alexei flopped back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He needed patience. He didn’t feel like he had much at the moment. Not to deal with this anyway. “No need. Is fine, Котенок.” 

“I’m so--yeah---good. I’d better---I’m gonna go.” 

“I love you,” Alexei breathed. 

“I love you, too.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The air was chilled as Kent sat on the stoop. Alexei’s sisters and mother along with Jen and Kent’s own mother had made short work of painting the house. His mother had taken two weeks vacation to get everything organized. It looked good. The ugly flowered wallpaper had been tripped away, replaced by rich, bright colors that brought out the woodwork and harmonized with the stained glass already in place. It was slowly feeling like home. Very slowly.

The beds had been delivered this morning. The movers set them up and left hours ago. The living room and great room furniture was being delivered that afternoon. Kent waited for them while Alexei ran to the store with their mothers to pick up some necessities. 

The chilled air bit against his skin, but Kent didn’t mind. It was a nice change from Las Vegas’ scorching weather. He never had gotten used to it, and still missed the turn of the seasons. 

Eventually the truck pulled up, and the couches they had bought were unloaded, and moved into place. Shelves were put together, boxes brought in by movers, and slowly the house began to fill up with furniture. 

More movers brought in the dining room set that they ordered, and a china cabinet that Alexei’s mother had ordered for them (a late wedding present apparently).

Kent supervised as things were put into place, eventually people trickle back into the house, without Alexei. 

“Evening skate, non-optional,” Anya said, when Kent asked. She hugged him tightly. “Lyosha said take good care out you while he out. Your Mama and I fix dinner. Go sit.” She patted his cheek, and kissed it. “He be home soon, Innokentiy. Don’t worry. Relax.” 

Kent found himself smiling as he eventually found himself squashed between Oksana and Marta as they watched _Say Yes to the Dress._

They were still watching it when Alexei finally came through the door, his hair still wet from showering after practice. 

“Just in time for dinner,” Mrs. Parson proclaimed. “Come along, kids,” and they did. 

They filed around the table, and Kent edged his chair so close to Alexei that he was nearly setting up in his lap. They shared a plate of pelmeni, which only made Jen wrinkle her nose. 

“You know you are both grown men, right? You don’t have to feed Kent, Alexei. He’s not a fucking baby bird.” 

“Jealous,” Alexei piped up. “Jen horribly jealous, Котенок.” 

“Sure she is,” Kent hummed. His smile grew and he leaned further in. “She should be, I am the luckiest man in the world.” 

“You guys are so gross,” Jen added. She rolled her eyes. “Any big plans for Sunday? I mean...it is Xi’s birthday.” 

“Nothing special. Is no big deal,” Alexei said. “We go to dinner. Nothing big. Is fine. Be normal couple for once. Dinner, movie, cuddling. Is good plan. Best plan.” He threw his arm around Kent. “Best.” 

“Ugh. You’re still gross.” Jen rolled her eyes. 

“I think it’s adorable,” Lucya said. “Very happy for you both.” 

“We are all happy for them,” Kent’s mother said.

Kent smiled, and leaned against Alexei. “Thanks, mom.” He had never really expected those words. She had been accepting when he had come out to her as a teenager, but some part of him had expected her to protest, to reject him. She had not, and neither did those that surrounded them. “I really appreciate it,” he managed. 

“I know you do, sweetie. We are so proud of you. Your father would be so proud.” 

Kent’s heart fluttered in his chest. He didn’t know what to even say to that. It meant so much. He ducked his head, hiding a smile. He felt warm all over. It was so different than what he felt before Alexei had sneaked his way into Kent’s life. He had not even realized he was that miserable. “I hope so mom, I really hope so.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They spent Saturday tidying up the house, and unpacking the boxes that had been sent from Alexei’s house. Slowly it was starting to become home. Kent couldn’t wait until he could sent his belongings over. It would be nice when this was settled, and slowly they were moving to that. It wasn’t fast enough for Kent’s taste, and too fast at the same time. “I’m going to miss them,” he said as he stopped and looked down into the box he was unpacking.

“They will miss you too. You good captain, Kenny. Who wouldn’t miss you?” Alexei plucked a book from Kent’s hand and put it on the shelf. 

Kent broke from his revelry and snorted. “Oh, god, Xi. There is a fucking lot of people that would not miss me. You know I’m not liked, right? You’ve noticed that? 

Alexei reached out to ruffle Kent’s hair. “Hard to miss sometimes. Media, not big fans. Some teams not big fans. Don’t think they matter. I matter, friends matter, family matters. That’s it.” 

“I guess.” He sighed loudly. “I don’t feel like going back. Coach was pissed I was missing the skates this weekend.” He had only got out of it with a promise to train on his own this weekend, and he had. He had woken up Alexei before dawn to go running, and then they had hit the rink. They had skated for a good two hours, playing a pickup game with Bittle and Jack. “I don’t blame them for being made, but on the other hand. I just...it’s really hard to give a fuck at this point.” His smile was tight. “I really don’t want to be That guy.” 

“Over soon. Six months, Seven months, maybe even less. We can do this.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. It’s just...it’s just a lot, Xi. What if I fuck it all up?” Kent took the last books from the box and put them up on the shelf. “I fuck everything up.” 

“No. Stop.”

“Right, I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to do this, or what I’m doing. I’m just...scared. Fuck that sounds lame.” He wrinkled his nose when Alexei pulled him into a tight hug. “I think Jen is right, we are gross.” 

Alexei kissed him. It was sloppy and wet. Pretty much exactly what Kent wanted and needed. “Probably,” Alexei agreed. “Not bad.”

“Farthest, fucking thing from it,” Kent said. He didn’t bother to hide the stupid grin on his face this time. “I’m so gone on you it’s stupid.” He opened the next box, clearing it out faster than he had the last. “Never thought I would say that to something. Not after...you know.” 

“Gone on you too. Jen right,” Alexei groaned. “Worst. Worst than Itty-Bitty and Zimmboni. Probably not act that way in public. Embarrass everyone. Make them jealous. Not so lucky to have pretty blond on their arm like me.”

“Lame,” Kent sing-songed. 

“Lamest,” Alexei agreed. “Hurry up. We finish. Go eat. Tomorrow big day. Best day.” 

Kent gave him a lopsided grin. “Twenty-five, huh, how does it feel?” 

“Good. One more year till No-move clause in effect. Good year with husband, and Olympics. We win gold. I know. Will be best year, Котенок. You see.” 

Kent made a humming noise. “Sure, Xi. I’m sure you are right.” 

They finished up the boxes in the living room, and ended up wandering to the kitchen where Alexei made them sandwiches (roast beef, turkey, with co-jack on Italian bread), and they snuggled down on the new couch together to watch the Bruins game. The rest of the occupants of the house had went out Christmas shopping. It was quiet, and for once they ended up going to bed early. They made the trip up the stairs, and curled up together under the crisp, new sheets. 

Kent was the first one up the next morning. He managed to go out and complete his jog before Alexei even stirred. The girls had picked up the cake for Alexei the night before, and it was waiting in the refrigerator. One less thing to worry about. He checked the reservation twice before wandering back up the stairs to get a shower, and flopped back into bed once he was clean. His hair was still damp, and his toes cold. He burrowed under the covers and pressed his toes against Alexei’s legs. 

Alexei stirred, his hair going every which way, and his eyes were still full of sleep. “Котенок?” he croaked. “Why you up?” 

“Went for a run. Go back to sleep.” He tangled their legs together, and hid his face against Alexei’s broad chest.

“Dreamed about missing you,” Alexei mumbled into Kent’s damp hair, and drifted back into sleep before he could say any more. 

“Well, I’m here. You don’t have to worry,” Kent said, glad that Alexei was asleep so he didn’t see the flush that creeped up Kent’s body.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinner was a simple enough affair. Kent arranged for a private room at one of Alexei’s favorite restaurant. They sat close, knees knocking together, and shoulders bumping as they ate their steak.

“Happy birthday, Xi.” Kent said, leaning up against him. “Glad I got to spend it with you.” 

“Glad you did too. Don't want you to go back.” 

“I don't want to go back either. Seems like it’s a bit harder every time,” Kent said. 

“Soon.” 

“Yeah, I know. And the Olympics.” Kent’s lips curled up. “Fuck I can’t wait to play with you. I’m just...I’m really excited, Xi.” 

“Me too, Котенок. We be best together, I think.”

“I think so too,” Kent grinned, and speared a piece of steak.

Neither stopped smiling the whole time. Kent wish time would slow, but it didn’t. They eventually finished their dinner, and far too soon it was time for Kent to get on the plane. The hand hands, fingers linked together over the console, and didn’t let go until they were pulling into the parking garage. 

Kent worried at his lip, and pulled his snap back down low on his face. He was shaking by the time they got to the terminal. 

“I’ll Skype you when I get to Vegas.” It wasn’t home anymore, he realized. He pulled his cap off, standing on tiptoe (as long as it took for Xi to wrap his arms around Kent and literally lift him off of his feet), kissed Alexei with all he was worth.

Alexei finally set him back on his feet, wiped away the moisture on his cheeks (Kent hated to cry in public), and carefully put his snap back back into place. “I love you.” 

“Fuck, I love you too,” Kent choked out. “I got to go. If I stay here much longer I’m not leaving.” 

“I know,” Alexei said. “Stay safe, Innokentiy.”

“Stop fucking calling me that,” Kent trilled back as he walked away. 

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a day late, with reason. I am having feline issues. That is to say my cat has a mystery mass in her abdomen, so updates might slow down depending on how this rolls out. :(


	5. Honey-Butter Roasted Yams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >“I think you got him a watch for his birthday, and I’m not sure he realizes you spent sixty thou on a watch. Not sure he would be impressed, brother dear,” Jennifer laughed and bumped shoulders with him. “I think that’s more your thing.”

_December (Part 2)_

Kent leaned over the counter and stared at the watch. “What do you think?” 

“I think you got him a watch for his birthday, and I’m not sure he realizes you spent sixty thou on a watch. Not sure he would be impressed, brother dear,” Jennifer laughed and bumped shoulders with him. “I think that’s more your thing.” 

Kent huffed, “But it was a Rolex Daytona. It was a thing of beauty.” 

“I dunno. He got you a jar with paper in it. I think he would just...I don't think you have to throw money at him. He loves you. I don’t know why. Or how, but he really does.”

Kent frowned, and shuffled from foot to foot. “I know and I’m been working on a few things,” he mumbled. 

“Things?” Jennifer took a step back. 

“Uhhh...yeah. Things,” Kent said, tight lipped. 

“What kind of things...oh...wait...oh my god! Did you make him a quilt? Oh my god! Look at your face! You did! Oh wow. That is sweet. I thought you quit that.” 

He scowled at her and moved down the case looking at the pendants. “You are such a shit, Jen. No I never quit. It helps relax me. My therapist seems to think it helps too.” 

“Did you make him a sweater too?” she cackled.

“No,” Kent said in a sulky tone. “I made him a scarf. A really long scarf in falconer colors. Happy?” 

“Thrilled,” she admitted. 

Kent rolled his eyes. “Not surprising.” He wandered beside the case, and stopped before the pendants. “Oh, that’s perfect.” 

Jen followed after him, and watched as Kent bought the pendant and matching cuff links. “Bees...really? You are so weird. But...I think Xi will like them. You’re both weird.” 

“Naw, I think Xi will get it,” Kent said as he paid the cashier. 

“Get what?” Jen’s brow wrinkled up. 

“That I love him, duh.” They walked out of the store, the bag clenched in Kent’s hand. “I really, really love him.” 

“I don’t think anyone believes otherwise,” Jen said slowly. 

“I don't know. His friends seem to be in doubt. Did I tell you Ovechkin called me?” He tugged her along, steering her towards the thai place on down the strip. 

“Twenty times at least in the past week. I’m sorry he hurt your pride.” 

Kent sputtered. “He did not. It’s none of his fucking business.” 

Jen shrugged, and made a noise of non-commitment. “I guess.” 

“You are the worst, I swear. Be a little supportive.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei followed his sister and mother through Providence Place. The walked in and out of store, already carrying a massive amount of bags. They seemed happy to chatter like magpies, and Alexei was equally content to follow after, and sign the occasional autograph. He had finished shopping a good week ago, and was just waiting Kent’s membership card to the Roger Williams Park Zoo to come in the mail. A new jar of love notes was already wrapped up under the tree, along with other small presents.

The girls chattered, and it was good to hear to Alexei’s ears. They all sounded happy, far happier than they had been at home. Thoughts of his father still left him feeling faintly ill, but it wasn’t anything likely to change in the near future, or the late future for that matter. Alexei could tell by the resigned set of his mother’s mouth when his father called, and he did call. Too often for any of their comfort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
{http://imgur.com/KI98r...} Picked up tree! )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Best tree is best.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@AMashkov_offclUh...Xi...How did you get that home? 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@AMashkov_offclHOW DID YOU GET THAT THROUGH THE DOOR? 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@AMashkov_offclDO WE EVEN STILL HAVE A DOOR?

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@AMashkov_offcl Alexei Arsenyevich Mashkov

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@KentParsonOfficial Is fine! {http://imgur.com/L45hg...} 

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@KentParsonOfficial{http://imgur.com/gh438g..} See! 

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
{http://imgur.com/bfr98...} Best ornaments. )))))

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@KentParsonOfficial Still miss you. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
{http://imgur.com/19g0gh...} Tiniest tree. Wow. Look at that thing. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Yeah. That is right. My apartment’s tree looks like an extra from the Charlie Brown Christmas Special. =x

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
I have out done myself.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficialWon’t be home for Christmas. Game. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial New Years is creeping up. Not excited.

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl@KentParsonOfficial Gross and lame. Glad you aren’t posting the obligatory mistletoe photos. 

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@JustcallmeSnowy Still jealous. Sad Snowy. V.v.v. sads. I find you good Russian girl (or boy. Or person.)

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl Haha. You r so funny Tater tot.

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl WTH am I hearing about a New Years party? Why am I not invited? 

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@JustcallmeSnowyYou Russian? Cause Russians invited selves.

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl Sure. Why the hell not.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
@AMashkov_offcl@KentParsonOfficial @JustcallmeSnowy  
We’ll see you there, Snowy. 

**Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl R u kidding me? You invited Jack? But not me?

 **Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
@JustcallmeSnowy +Bittle

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl R u kidding me? 

**Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offclWell. I’m hurt. 

**Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offclI expect presents. 

**Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcllots of presents. 

**Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcland pies. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@JustcallmeSnowy I’m all for pies. 

**Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
@KentParsonOfficial Send Bittle your requests. 

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@JackZimmermannOfficial =D Can’t wait!

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
I miss you.  
**[DM]Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
Miss you most. <3

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent squinted at the Instagram they had set up for Kit, Spud and Katya and barked a laugh. He sat back in his chair on the bus and nudged Swoops. Who let out a little chuckle.

“Where do you think he found those costumes?” Swoops leaned in and stared at the picture of Katya dressed like Santa and the cats on either side dressed like elves. 

“Who knows. I want to know how he got those three terrors to sit still long enough to take it.” Kent was still grinning as he thumbed through the other photos in the slideshow. “Wow. He’s been busy.” Swoops leans in and they look through the photos of the house decorations, or Alexei and his sisters at the small shopping, and all of them in Santa hats. 

“Cute,” Swoops snickered. “Really. What a bunch of dorks.” 

“Yeah, but they’re mine.” Kent’s lips curled into a smile. “I can’t wait to go home.” 

“Aw Cap. We have a long roadie ahead of us.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Kent rubbed his brow. “I really know. I’m just...I’m tired, Swoops. I’m too young to be this fucking tired.” He leaned back and closed his eyes. 

The bus trip from the airport was not long, and Kent was able to rest before the game that night. They ended up beating the Ducks 4-1 later that night, and the Kings 5-3 a day later. The exhaustion didn’t leave, but it was more mental than anything else. He slept the trip back, his face pressed against the window. 

Alexei called him twice, and Kent slept through both calls. It made him a little sick when he woke and realized, but it was too late to call back when they finally got in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @Jack ZimmermannOfficial You doing okay, Kenny?

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial I’m fine. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @Jack ZimmermannOfficial Kenny...

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial k. I’m not fine? Happy? I’m home sick. I fucking miss, Xi, and I can’t get my mind into the game. I keep circling back to what Cooper said. I just don’t want to be here, and I’ve just. I can’t get my fuckign game. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @Jack ZimmermannOfficial You’re playing well. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial No shit. I always play well. It’ll be fine. I just have to get through this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was music playing in the background as the feed connected. “What you are listening to?” Tater asked and leaned in to the camera giving Kent way to close up of a close-up. “Kenny? Котенок? Are you being there?”

Kent laughed and sat down in front of the screen, “Yeah, I’m here, Xi. You ready?” 

Alexei picked up the laptop, giving Kent a view of the tree and decorations. “Looks good, yes?” 

“Yeah, it does,” Kent laughed again. “Hi mom! Hi Mama!” 

“No ‘hi’ for us?” Jen asked from there she was sitting on the couch with Alexei’s sisters. 

“Not for you, brat,” Kent said. He grinned as he said it. “Glad to see all of you.” 

“Best to see you, Kenny. Wish you could be here,” Alexei said. He sat the laptop down in view of the tree on a small table. “You ready to unwrap?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Kent said. “You first. I'll...uh...unwrap mine last.” 

Alexei gave him a wide smile. “if you want, Котенок.” He handed up gifts from under the tree, and Kent watched from Vegas as they unwrapped his gifts first.  
Jennifer a new pair of ice skates and a camera with a selection of lenses. “Thoughtful, Kenny. Very thoughtful.” She did her best not to smile, and failed.

Kent’s mother a diamond necklace. “Sweetie, you didn’t have to.” Kent knew he didn’t, but it made his heart ache to see the little smile on her face. 

“Love you, mom.”

“I love you too, baby,” She said. 

Alexei's mother a sapphire bracelet that Kent thought matched her eyes. “Beautiful. Thank you, my darling. I am loving it.” 

Alexei hugged her for all of them. “We are glad you are being here, Mama. Is best present. Best.” 

Lucya opened a little box with only a set of keys. She stared down at it and burst into tears. “You bought me a car? Why you are doing this?” 

“No,” Kent said. “Not just me. We all chipped in. You’ve done so much for us.”

“And we love you,” Alexei said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

Marta opened an art set, complete with an easel, which she started setting up in the living room, a big grin on her face. “Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much.” 

“No, thank Jack’s friend, Lardo. She is helping pick all out,” Alexei said. “I introduce you later.” 

And Oksana...she unwrapped a leather bound set of the Harry Potter series, and hugged the books to her chest. “Thank you so much,” she whispered. “Thank you.” 

Alexei unwrapped his quilt, and made a squawking noise. “Kenny! Where you get this?”

“He made it,” Jen cackled. “Look at that stitching.” 

Kent turned red. “You like it?” He scrunched in on himself. “Alexei?” 

“I love it. I love it so much.” The scarf received much the same reaction, and tears as well. “Best husband.” 

Kent flushed on the other end of the screen, “I love you, too. I mean. It’s nothing special.” 

“You made it. It’s best. Love you, love you. Love you so much.” 

Kent ducked his head. “Xi. You have one more gift.” 

Alexei opened the little box, and grinned. “Perfect. Bee is good sign, yes? Happy marriage.” He hummed as he put it on. “Perfect.” 

“I hope so.” Kent looked flushed through the screen. “I mean, I read it somewhere. I just hoped you would like it too.”

“Kenny, now you unwrap. Then we unwrap rest. Please.” 

“Sure, if you want.” He opened his gifts slowly. A watch from his mother, and another from Xi’s Mama. The girls had all pitched in to get him a necklace with a dog tag that had his and Alexei’s name on it along with their wedding date. He put it on the moment that he unwrapped it. He saved Alexei’s gift for last, and stared at the plane tickets for a long time. “Paris?” 

“It’s start. We go this summer. Late honeymoon. Long honeymoon. We go there. We go stay on ocean. You get all pretty and tan.” 

Kent gave him a silly smile, and drew his finger across the tickets. “What I’m not pretty now?” 

Alexei snorted, and rolled his eyes. “Now you just fishing for compliments.” 

“Maybe a little bit. Thank you. Fuck. Xi. I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too, Котенок. It won’t be long though. Not long. Remember that. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...very late, and I don't think the next will be much better. Cat medical emergency turned into cat death, and I can't say that I'm dealing very well. That is to say my cat Dakota had cancer and passed away a week ago (October 9th). It's been a rather horrible week. So in light of that the next couple parts might be late in coming. I have them all mapped out, but it's slow going right now. 
> 
> Other notes...
> 
> The watch Kent got Alexei for his [birthday](https://www.truefacet.com/rolex-daytona-116506-perpetual-cosmograph-dayonta-platinum-baguette-ret-81-250.html). Boy went a it overboard. More than a bit.   
> [ Cuff links and matching pendent Kent got Alexei for Christmas.](http://www.davidyurman.com/products/men/cufflinks-and-studsets/petrvs-bee-cufflinks-with-18k-gold-c0f454-s8.html?lpos=IS-1)   
> [ Oksana's gift from Kent.](https://juniperbooks.com/store/custom-leather-harry-potter-set/)


	6. Roasted Domino Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Can I get the number to your lawyer? The one you used to help you naturalize? It’s an emergency.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Alexei was still half asleep, and blinked at the wall, then looked to the clock. “Zhenya, it is being 4:00 am. Why--what---”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _”Someone hacked my phone. I need...I have to...”_

_January. Pt. 1._

_“Can I get the number to your lawyer? The one you used to help you naturalize? It’s an emergency.”_

Alexei was still half asleep, and blinked at the wall, then looked to the clock. “Zhenya, it is being 4:00 am. Why--what---”

_”Someone hacked my phone. I need...I have to...”_

“Oh,” Alexei made a squawking noise. “You okay? I send you numbers then? What else you need?” 

Zhenya made a gulping sound on the other end of the line. _“I’m sorry. There was just---photos of Sidyushenka and I. This is bad. Worst, Alyosha. Dangerous. Can’t go home. Scared they try to make me. Just scared.”_

Alexei rubbed at his eyes. He knew that feeling well enough. “What you do?”

“Get married. Picked up paperwork yesterday. Hope story doesn’t break before. Hope you come. Hope you help too.” Zhenya’s breath hitched on the other end.

“Of course. What you need? Sidyushenka think we go to Canada. Paperwork faxed in. So that okay. Need good layer. Maybe other connections. I don't know. Is lot.” 

Alexei hummed. “Don’t worry. Will be fine. I make calls, have Kenny make calls. He know people. Maybe see if he call Bad Bob. He had more connection. We fix.” 

_“Maybe not fixable. I know what people say they think Sidyushenka broke Anna and I up, but that isn’t what happened at all. I know how it looks though. Fuck I know how it looks. They are going to say things about him, and it’s not his fault.”_

“They say things regardless,” Alexei said. “They said very bad things about Innokentiy. Just---don’t watch the media. Don’t check the internet. When story breaks, if story breaks may be best. Have you talked to PR?” 

_”No. Not yet. Mostly not.”_ he made a huffing noise on the other end of the line. _”Sidyushenka talking to Mario now. Maybe not going so well. His voice keeps doing that high pitched thing. You know that thing. Went out on porch. Not happy at all. I hate that. This is all my fault. He told me to erase them, but I didn’t. She saw them, you know. She broke up with me, because it’s always him. She said I was being stupid.”_

_“Kinda.”_

_“You sound like Ovie,” Zhenya grouched. “And now Olympics. Can’t even think about that.”_

_“You can’t go.”_

_“No, shit,” Zhenya growled. “They know by then. Other more important things to worry for. Parents. Brother. Law puts them in danger too.”_

_“I know,” Alexei said in a tiny voice. “Why Mama here. She help me, you know. Get me out. Insist I play here. Best thing though. Best. I not meet Kenny otherwise.”_

_“Glad you happy, little potato.”_

_Alexei let out a surprised little laugh. “Am. Very happy. This was best thing for me. Very best. It work out for you too, Zhenya. You see. It work out.”_

_“I know. Just not what I had planned.”_

_“First skirmish never go as planned. Is way of war.”_

_“This not war, Alyosha. Is hockey.”_

_Alexei hummed, “No. Pretty sure is war, but it will be okay. Don’t worry. Things work out one way or other. I go make calls. Send you emails. This work out, and if you want to borrow cabin, it big enough for big wedding. Well...sorta big wedding.”_

_“Thank you, Alyosha,” Zhenya said, sounding more tired than Alexie had ever heard him sound._

__

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent watched his mother-in-law putter through the kitchen, giving orders to the girls including Jennifer. It was odd to see her do as she was asked and not question it. Really, the whole things was odd. Jennifer never listened to anyone, let alone adult figures, but she listened to Mrs. Mashkova.

Food was spread out on the counter, most of it stuff Kent did not recognize, and wasn’t sure he wanted to try.

They chattered in Russian, Jenifer included. It irked Kent how fast she was picking it up, while he was still struggling with it. 

“Kenyushenka, you okay?” Mrs. Mashkova asked. She gave him a half hug as she passed, and ruffled his hair. “You are looking not so happy. We talk, no?” 

“I’m fine, Mama. Just worried. About this, and about Alyosha. He went to talk to our lawyers.” 

“Yes, yes. He told me. I talk to those boys when they get here. We fix things. We get his parents here. Will work out. You no worry about your friends.” 

“They really aren’t. I mean. Not really,” Kent said.

“Sure they are. Zhenya good friend to Alyosha. So is Sanja. Even if he is brat. Worst brat, but mean well. I have known them both very long time. And Sasha as well. The boys that come here, they are all good. Always accept our Alyosha, and accept you as well. You are one of us now, yes.” 

“Oh, well, yeah,” Kent said flushing. “Guess I am.” 

She patted his cheek, “You are good boy. I’m glad Alyosha found you. So, so glad.” 

Kent gave her a tiny smile. “I’m glad he found me too.” He ducked his head, flushed pink and looked down. “Really glad.” 

She laughed at that, and patted his cheek again. As she did so a knock sounded at the door. “Now be a good guy and make our guests welcome.” 

Kent tried not to flinch. It was tempting to retrieve Alexei from the back yard where he was working the grill, in the snow. That he didn’t get. Instead he headed to the door, and cautiously opened it to find Ovechkin waiting on the other side. He would be here first. 

“Kenyushka. Good to see you.” He hugged Kent before Kent could step back, and then pushed a bag into his hand. “Presents for tonight. Put under the tree. Go, go. I go talk to Mama Mashkova now. Where is Alyosha?”

Kent just blinked. “Making steaks. Outside.” He tried not to act as shaken as he felt. 

“Oh good.” 

No sooner had Ovie left then the doorbell was ringing again and his own teammate Valentin Sokolov was standing at the door looking sour faced as usual. “Why you no invite me sooner,” he said. “Rude, Parse. Very rude.”  
Artur Mikulin from the Schooners came in next, and gave Kent a big hug as if they were old friends, and not barely acquaintances. “Contrats. You make Alyosha very happy, yes? Good, good,” he said not waiting for an answer. 

Malkin and Crosby came in on their heels. “Good to see you,” Crosby said, not smiling. “Alexei said you would go with us tomorrow. Up to Nova Scotia I mean. The cabin. It's okay?” 

“Sidyushenka, calm. Is fine. Arrangements made,” Malkin interrupts him. 

“I just want to make sure they talked about it. I can’t help it if I’m nervous. This isn’t what we planned.” 

“We had no plan, Sidyushenka,” Malkin said. “This is not the place for this conversation. I am sorry, Parse. We talk later,” he said, and steered Sidney through the door and towards the kitchen. 

Kent didn’t really know that much about what their plans were, other than they were going to the cabin. He had sat back and let Bob and Alexei take care of that mess. He watched them go and was soon too overwhelmed to give it much though as a third of the Russian hockey team seemed to descend on their step. It was a blur of faces, and hugs. Kent didn’t know half of them, but they knew him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The house was full of people, and not just the Russian’s either. The rest of Tater’s teammates had wandered in, and not a few of Kent’s as well. There was other people as well, some Kent wasn’t sure how they got invited, who who invited them for that matter. Seguin and Benn had wandered through at one point, leaving Kent’s brows knitting together.

There was so many people that Mrs. Mashkova rounded up some of the boys and through brought in the tables from Alexei’s old house, and the one from Jack’s house as well. They carted them over in Jack’s truck, making several trips to get enough seats for everyone as well. 

Dinner was a crowded affair, but they ended up all sitting down and eating at the tables ‘Like civilized people’, as Mama Mashkova put it. 

Kent leaned against Alexei. He scooted close enough that their shoulders pressed together. No one made a comment on it, that Kent noticed, but he only half understood the Russian chatter around him. Xi’s hand found Kent’s knee under the table, and gave it a little squeeze. They had this. Alexei didn’t even have to say it out loud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent was questioning that sentiment later though, when Ovie finally managed to corner him in the hallway.

“We talk now.”

“We’ve already talked,” Kent said cautiously. 

“No, seriously. Come, we talk about things. Not bad things, promise.” He threw an arm around Kent’s shoulder and steered him towards the library. It was quiet in there, the lights turned off. 

“I have decided I will be your friend too,” he announced, and it was all Kent could do not to wince. 

“I don’t think it works that way.” Kent flopped down into one of the chairs. “Besides, I thought you were going to make me ‘very sorry’ of I make Xi unhappy.” 

“Ah, works both ways. Clearly you are more tender of the two. Poor bruised little heart. I’m already tell Alyushenka to be careful with it. Besides, you helped Zhenya and Sid. You are the friends of my friends, so therefor you are my friend as well.” 

Kent squints at him. “I do not think Sidney Crosby likes you in the least.” 

“Pssh...Sid loves me. I’m the best.” 

“That is debatable,” Kent mumbled, but it was clear that Ovechkin was ignoring him, and this was not an argument he had any chance of winning, never mind the stats he had to back him up. “Fine. Whatever.” 

“Good, glad wen come to agreement. We have good time tomorrow.” 

“We have...um...I don’t think you are invited.” 

“No, is fine. Already have ticket. Will be perfect. Sid and Zhenya will be glad to have me there.” Ovechkin gave him a gap toothed smile that left Kent shaking his head. 

“You know there parents are not even coming, right? We didn’t have the time.” To Kent’s understanding anyway. He didn’t dig too far into the details, or at all really.

“Even more reason.” 

“Sure,” Kent finally said, knowing well enough to admit he had been outmaneuvered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alyosha found him later sitting up on the deck, close to the heater. “Everything okay, Innokentiy? You disappeared.”

“I’m fine, Xi.” 

Alexei wrapped his arm around Kent and pulled him close, “I worry.” 

“I know. It’s---It’s fine, right?” 

“If you are saying so, Kenny.” Alexei pressed a kiss against Kent’s brow, ruffing it. 

“We should go in,” he said instead, but they didn’t move for a long time after.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent’s skin was still cold from sitting on the deck when they migrated to the back yard, and the girls set off the fireworks they had bought. Kent half expected the police to come because of a noise complaint, but they never did. Alexei wrapped a blanket around them both, and held Kent against his chest as they yelled out the countdown and they kissed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They all wander in after the fireworks show, and slowly people began to leave. First Jack and Bitty, then the townies. The out-of-towners found their beds in the house.

“We need to go to bed, early morning,” Alexei said with a yawn. “Mama will see everyone finds way home.” 

“Yeah,” Kent agreed. Their bags were already packed, and he had already received a text from Bob saying he and Alicia would pick them all up at the airport, even (apparently) Ovie. 

“Don’t worry. We not miss sleep. Sleep flight, and on way there. It’ll be fine, Котенок. Promise.” Alexei crowded him through the door, and started pulling at his cloths. 

Kent just laughed, “You know I can do that.” 

Alexie still manages to pull Kent’s shirt over his head and toss it to the said. “Too slow, Котенок.”

“Are we in a hurry?” Kent asked. His skin prickled, the room a few degrees too cold for his taste. “I mean...is there a reas---” 

Alexei kissed him, and Kent figured that was as good of a reason as any. 

“I thought you said we had an early morning,” Kent muttered when he was pushed down onto the bed. 

“Yes, but sleep on the plane,” Alexei said, as if that was the most reasonable thing in the world. Maybe it was. 

They kissed lazily. “Wanted to do this all night,” Alexei whispered. 

“You could have.” Kent smiled up at him, and laughed when Alexei kissed him behind the ear. “Newlyweds and all.” 

“I know it’s still just---” 

“Hard. I know. Hard not to hide it, since we did so long.” Kent sighed loudly, and reached up to touch Alexei’s face. His thumb ghosted over stubble. “It’ll be okay, and I’m glad...I’m glad we are helping Sid and Malkin.” 

“They good people.” Alexei tilted his head to press his lips against Kent’s palm. 

“They are,” Kent agreed. “It’s going to be hard for them. Worse than it was for us, I think.” They had planned ahead. They had not came out in a manner of their choosing, but at the same time it was a very different situation. Alexei was not in a place where he could have been deported. He realized the danger early and had already been working his way through it before he had ever gotten with Kent. They had had plans in place, or at least Alexei did more so than Kent, and they had been careful. Far, far more careful. Some part of Kent had known that it would be an eventuality. He had been mad, and hurt, but never completely blindsided. Sidney and Malkin had clearly been blindsided. It was painful to watch, but Kent couldn’t seem to look away. 

“It will be, but I am having faith. This will work out, and maybe for best.” 

“Such an optimist,” Kent curled against him.

Alexei hummed, and held onto Kent tightly. “Is being best way to be, Kenyushenka.” 

“Again with the pet names,” Kent did his best to sound disgruntled, even if he was secretly pleased. 

“Always Kenny. Always.” He stole another kiss. “I think, Котенок, that you secretly love it.” 

“No. I really don’t.” He pushed the blankets back,, and climbed into bed. “Maybe.” 

Alexei barked a laugh and crawled in after him. He pulled Kent to his chest, and his his face against Kent’s soft hair. He pressed kisses against the back of his neck. “One day you admit.” 

“Doubtful,” Kent chimed in, even as he leaned back into the touches. 

“No, not doubtful. Kent most unreliable narrator. You will get there, I think.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent sleep walked through his morning routine, if four in the morning could be deemed normal for him in any circumstance. Alexei was wide awake though, and set out clothes for Kent. He washed Kent’s hair in the shower, and shook him gently when Kent fell asleep standing up. He leaned against Alexei heavily, and held on tightly.

“Sleep.” 

“No, not yet, Котенок. We have to go to the plane, remember. Sid and Zhenya are waiting downstairs. Ovie too. Come, come. We go see Bob and Alicia.” 

Kent grunted, “Not a kid. Can dress myself.” 

“No doubt,” Alexei said, and then added, “Failing at it today though. Buttons all wrong. Let me fix.” Alexei carefully aligned the buttons on Kent’s shirt and made him reasonably presentable. He grabbed their bags and steered Kent down stairs. It was not unlike herding their cats, albeit less easy. 

Sidney and Malkin were waiting down in the kitchen for them. “Good morning. You were about this?” 

“Stupid question,” Sid said. “Seriously don’t worry about us. We have this taken care of.” He took a deep breath, “It’s not like we have a choice.” 

“There is always a choice,” Alexei said.

“I want this, okay. Can we just go,” Sid glared at all of them. “Please.” 

They grabbed a quick breakfast before leaving the house. Kent fell asleep in the front seat, his face pressed against the window, and his snapback askew. He was not much more awake as they went through the check in process, and fell back asleep once the boarded the plane. 

Alexei envied him that, he couldn’t get a moment's rest on the flight. 

He was rested once they landed in Halifax Stanfield, and was on his phone chattering with Bob the moment that he could. He only halfway paid attention the the French that tumbled from Kent’s lips.

“Bob’s on his way,” Kent said. He was as promised, waiting outside of the baggage claim by the time they made it down there. He pulled Kent into a hug as soon as he saw him. 

“Good to see you too, son.” 

“Good to see you, sir.” Kent hugged him back. “Thanks, you know...” 

“I know,” Bob said lightly. “Come along, boys. We have a schedule to keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flops over* Well, here is the first half of January, and so late. I woudl like to say that the next part will not be late as well, but who knows at this point.


	7. Dauphinoise Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent surveyed the deck, and backyard. They had done a good job of decorating it. If he did say so himself. The service itself had been quick. They had exchanged rings, said their bit, and then disappeared into the house to sign the paperwork and talk to the lawyers that Bob had shown up with.

_January. Pt. 2._

 

Kent surveyed the deck, and backyard. They had done a good job of decorating it. If he did say so himself. The service itself had been quick. They had exchanged rings, said their bit, and then disappeared into the house to sign the paperwork and talk to the lawyers that Bob had shown up with. 

 

Kent had not followed them inside. Alexei had to add his own input in. If anyone knew the ins and outs of immigration law it was his husband, and he made no qualms about helping his friends to navigate it as well. From what Kent understood Geno was going to need all of the help he could get, not only to get his Canadian citizenship ironed out, but also to navigate the minefield of Russian sponsorship contracts. Alexei had been careful never to enter into any. He had plenty of American contracts. Citizenship had always been his goal, and Geno had never really given it much thought, until he had no choice but to do so. 

 

It was problematic, for all involved. And that was not taking into consideration the media's reaction. They all knew that it was only a matter of time before the photos were released. 

 

Kent chewed at his lip. They had been in a similar position months ago, and he did not envy them that. 

 

At the same time...they both seemed very happy. It made Kent wonder why they had fought it so hard, perhaps if they had not the situation would have been very different. 

 

“You thinking too hard, Kenny,” Alexei said, and leaned into him. 

 

“I’m just mentally preparing myself for everyone to arrive. You know. I wish we had done something more. I mean, not an all out huge wedding, but...well..you know.” 

 

“Maybe when we renew our vows? Yes? I’m think that might be best.” 

 

Kent smiled. “Beach wedding next time. Some place warm.” 

 

“Mmmm...yes.” Alexei pressed a kiss to Kent’s forehead. “Not good time for any of this to happen.” 

 

“I know. He bit his lip. Were they mad when you talked to George. About...well...you know...” Kent asked. 

 

“No. Understood. Not like healthy scratch ever before. Is fine, Kenny. Stop worrying.” 

 

“Hard to. It’s just...really hard to. They were pissed when I called them and told them I would be missing a game. Not like I make a habit of it.” Kent hid his face against Alexei’s shoulder. “We should go in. Make sure the food is ready. Zimm’s texted me a bit ago. He and Bits landed. They should be on their way. They picked up Alexei’s family.” They really were not expecting a lot of people, truthfully. They were going to have another party when they went back to Pittsburgh with their team. 

 

“They get here when they do, yes?” Alexei said and pulled Kent back towards the house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They didn’t have to wait long for the pictures to be dropped. Kent was woken up by his phone buzzing with a google alert that night. He groaned when he looked at the headline, and sat up. “Shit. Shit. TMZ. It would be them.”

 

Alexei groaned, “Why you up, Котенок?” 

 

“The photos were dropped. Looks bad. No, it’s not just them. Think we should wake everything up.” 

 

“Is middle of the night. Too early for damage control,” Alexei moaned. “Tiired, Kenny.”

 

“I know, babe. Just rest. I’ll take care of it.” He padded through the house and woke up Sidney, Evgeni and Bob. They sat in the kitchen together, all on their laptops, and Mario on his phone with the team’s PR. 

 

“I don’t want to do a press conference,” Sid said for the tenth time. 

 

Kent felt like flinging something at him. “You won’t have to. How many times do I have to say that? We’ve got it taken care of. Bits edited the video this afternoon. It’s ready to go up. I’ve got the photos. You guys just...it’s going to be okay. I mean this is shit. It really is shit, but you are going to be okay.” 

 

“Is right,” Geno shrugged. “Video looked good. We looked happy. We tell our story. It’s good story.” 

 

Sid flushed, looking the farthest thing from happy. “It’s private.” 

 

“I understand your concerns, son, but you are in the public eye. You don't always get to pick and chose on the best days, and this at least lets you take control of the narrative,” Bob said.

 

Kent couldn’t agree more. Bitty had done a good job making the vid. Sid and Geno had looked happy through it as they talked about their relationship, and their hopes for the future. 

 

“It casts you in a sympathetic light,” Kent added. “You are going to need that. They are going to say mean, horrible things about both of you. I know you’ve had to deal with your share of harassment, Sid, but this is going to be worse. Trust me.” 

 

“Fine, just post it.” He turned his phone off and leaned more heavily against Geno who put his arm across Sid’s shoulders. 

 

Kent nodded, he posted the video up on his Youtube channel, and Tweeted it a moment later. The Penguin’s twitter retweeted it a moment later, followed by Geno, Bob, and Mario. Then like dominos Bitty and Jack reblogged it. Kent was surprised they were up since they had a flight back early in the morning. 

 

Geno turned his own phone off and tugged Sidney towards the hallway and the guest room they were staying in. “I’m think time for sleep. Day too long, tomorrow longer.” Sid let himself be pushed along, and Kent could not help but feel sorry for him. 

 

“Good night,” Kent said, and head to find his own bed. He turned his own phone off, wincing at the notifications that he was already getting. PR was going to have his hide, again.

 

He couldn't find it in himself to care, though.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:**

 

Bob,

 

I just wanted to thank you again. I know Geno and Sid appreciate the help, and Alexei and I appreciate you helping our friends. Thank you for being there. Thank you for helping me when I need it. I know I don't say it often enough, but I’m so grateful for you, Jack and Alicia. Really. I just don't even have words. 

 

I talked to Geno and his paperwork is being rushed through, in the meantime he had legal residency until that happens. The fall out hasn’t been good, and yeah I’m not even going to bother to lie. I’ve received my share of harassment.

 

I don’t understand how people can even act of thing like this. It makes me sick.

 

Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** This is not ideal...

 

Kenny, 

 

We’ve got your back. Never doubt that. And your friend’s backs for that matter. I was glad to be able to be there for you. You know how I feel though. Just take care of yourself and Alexei. 

 

If you need anything else you know how to reach me. Don’t hesitate. I mean it. And if Sid or Geno need any other help, well feel free to give them my email. I know Mario has it, but...well...you know how it goes. They should know they have people in their corner, and so do you. 

 

Love ya kid,  
Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:**

 

Bob,

 

Thanks. No, really, I mean it. I don’t have the words for how grateful I am. It’s been a week, I swear. I hope you haven’t read the headlines. I’m in there too. Management has called me in again, and I’m completely sick about it. They’ve been singling me out, and Foxtrot and Reedy. It’s not even an issue with the management. It’s the owners.

 

I don’t want to leave. I love this team so much. What am I even going to do? 

Yours,  
Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** This is not ideal...

 

Kenny, 

 

I don’t know what to tell you. I wasn’t traded around, and I know you were not expecting to be, but you know what they say ‘Even Gretzky was traded.’ I know it is not ideal, but we’ve talked about this, son. You are going to to do good things in Boston. They want you. They want you bad. Hell, most teams would have. Mario asked, but I know you wanted to be close to Alexei. No one can blame you for that, and no one can blame you for dealing with the cards you were dealt. You always have, you always will. 

 

I’m so proud of you, Kent. So proud.

 

Never doubt that, and never doubt that you can take whatever mess is thrown your way. You have dealt with harder things, and came through better for it. I know it doesn’t seem that way sometimes, and I know it hurt. Hell, I know it hurts. I can’t even tell you how much it has hurt to watch you struggle, both you and Jack. You are our boys, though, and You never fail to make us proud. Remember that, eh? 

 

Love ya kid,  
Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:**

 

Bob,

 

You give one amazing pep talk. :) 

 

I’m trying to feel better about it. I know it will work out. I know this is the right thing for Alexei and I. But you know how knowing and doing are. I’m just nervous. I’m just scared. I’m a lot of things I guess. 

 

And before I forget, my mother wanted you to call her. She wanted to know if you were still planning on flying out with her for the games. She hates attending alone. You know how she is. Not going o lie. Pretty excited you will all be there this year. 

 

Not that I don't think we will take gold. Haha! Silver for Canada?

 

Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Friday found the Aces playing the Sharks. It was a rough game, leaving Kent bruised. He didn’t have to look to know his side was a solid mass of purple. The reporters surrounded him, shoving their microphones close.

 

“What do you have to say about the rumours regarding Crosby and Malkin’s secret marriage? It was rumoured to be held at your home in Nova Scotia.” 

 

It was barely all Kent could do to keep from rolling his eyes. “That has nothing to do with the game. We are here to talk about hockey, right?” 

 

“Have you seen the picture’s released? Do you have any comment on that? It was not unlike---” A woman asked, ignoring his question. 

 

“I’m not talking about it. It is, frankly, none of your business, and it’s not what we are here to talk about. Now we can talk about the game, Or I can just not talk at all. Seriously. I’m not going there.” 

 

“There are rumours that Bad Bob Zimmerman and Mario Lemieux attended. There are pictures of them leaving your---” 

 

Kent got up and pushed his way through the reporters, not saying another word. 

 

He wasn’t surprised when an hour later her received a call from Allison. “Kent?” 

 

“Yeah, hi. Am I in trouble again?” 

 

Allison breathed in deeply, “They would like to see you.” 

 

“Ah, and by them I imagine you are talking about the owners and the management?” Kent barked a laughed. “Great.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Wow, don’t apologize. It’s not like it’s your fault.” Kent shook his head. “When?” 

 

“Eight, tomorrow morning.” 

 

Kent hummed, “Fine.” He hung up, feeling a steady anger burn in his stomach.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent walked slowly through the office space, and towards the meeting room. He smoothed his suit out, out of nervousness. Luckily the nervousness did not show otherwise. He pasted on his normal cocky grin, and stepped through the door.

 

It was a full room. The owners sat on the far end of the long table: Warren Cooper, Stan Riley, and Evan Scott. The PR team, and coaches were all present. 

 

Kent curled his lip up in disgust, “Now what?” 

 

“I don’t think you are in any position to take that tone with us. Sit down,” Cooper snapped. “You were in the headlines again.” 

 

Kent barked a laugh. “I was.” 

 

“This is not the kind of publicity that this franchise needs,” Cooper continued.

 

Kent gave a little shrug. “It’s done. What do you want me to do?” 

 

“Apologize. We will hold a press conference, and you will apologize to your fans for your recent actions.”

 

“That isn’t happening,” Kent said, the smile fell off of his face. “I’m not going to apologize for who I am, and I’m certainly not going to apologize for helping two friends. It’s not happening. If I have to get my lawyers involved in this, so be it.” Kent squinted at him. “I don't have anything more to say about this.” He turned and left the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** I screwed up. HELP!

 

Bob,

 

I did something stupid. Do you know any good lawyers. Contract lawyers, perhaps? 

 

Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** Kenny...

 

Kenny, 

 

Got to give me more than that, kid. What did you do? 

 

Love,  
Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** =(

 

Bob,

 

Ehhh...I was summoned to see the owner's. They confronted me about the recent publicity. About Sid and Geno. I just, honestly, lost my shit and walked out. I told them I would get my lawyers involved, because they demanded that I apologize to my ‘fans’. I’m just...disgusted. =( I’m not doing that. Hell no. I’m not doing that. But I can’t be in breach of contract. I don't know what to do.

Yours,  
Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** This is not ideal...

 

Kenny, 

 

Okay, I see. I don’t blame you, and I can see where you would be worried. It was unfair, and in appropriate that they asked for that. I have a couple of people in mind. I’ll have them contact you. 

 

Chin up, kid. This will blow over.

 

In the meantime. Alicia sent a care package your way. Hope you like it. 

 

With all of my love,  
Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:**

 

Bob,

 

=D OMG! Thank you! You really didn’t have to! But, omg. Glad you did. This is an awesome lens. Did you see the pictures I got of Spud and Kit? They are ridiculous. And the instant camera was a lot of fun. Already used all of the film she sent along. 

 

Thank you!

 

Thank you so much!

 

Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** This is not ideal...

 

Kenny, 

 

Glad it brightened your day. Seemed like you could use some cheering up. 

 

Ha! We saw the pictures. They were great. So were the pictures of you. Never seen you look so happy, Kenny, and we are happy for you.

 

With all of my love,  
Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent appreciated the comfiness of the chairs in Olivia Smythe’s office. He sank down into the cushion, and looked around the room surrounding them as she talked.

 

“Kent, are you even listening?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m listening. It’s all good. I talked to the lawyers that Bob sent over. They’ve got the situation under control. I don't know why you are worrying.” Kent shrugged. “Things will work out. Just watch.” 

 

She looked less convinced. “I talked with Matt Evans in their office. Nothing official. I mean we definitely can’t do official yet, but they are still very excited.” 

 

Kent wrinkled his nose. “Yeah. I’m sure they are.” 

 

“It’s just important to let them know you are still interested, Kent. I think they will offer a good contract when the time comes.” 

 

“I thought it was a sure thing,” he said. 

 

“Nothing is a sure thing until your signature is on that contract,” she said. 

 

“Well that is reassuring.” Kent rolled his eyes, and hugged one of the decorative pillows to his chest. 

 

“It isn’t meant to be, Kent. I am trying to be realistic. We need to lock them in as soon as we can.” Olivia said carefully.

 

“Yeah. I know. I know. It’s a good plan,” he said. “A really good plan. This is what I want. It will be good for my career, and good for my home life. Fuck. I will win them a god damned cup.” 

 

Olivia smiled, and laughed, she reached out and patted his hand like some old grandmother. It never failed to make him smile. She acted so old, but in reality was only five years older than he was. 

 

“Thank you,” he said. “I know you do the best you can for me. And I hate to ask it of you, but could you go to the meeting that the lawyers set up?” 

 

“It’s my job, of course I will. It’s going to be okay, you know?”

 

Kent his his face against the pillow for a moment. “Everyone keeps saying that.” 

 

“It is the truth, my dear,” Olivia said. “Cheer up.”


	8. Potato Knish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent slept most of the flight, both his and Alexie’s blanket covered him. He looked exhausted and had slept fretfully. Being apart wasn’t getting easier. Alexei could see how it was wearing Kent thin at the edges. 
> 
>  
> 
> It hurt to see him like that. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Котенок, wake. We are landing soon.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Kent stirred, and blinked sleepily at Alexei. “Just five more minutes.”

**_February_ **

 

 ** **=D Mischief Managed****  
30 participants|  
Share Conversation 

 

[17:29:15] Tater: He found number again, Sanja. (((((((((((((((((((((((( This is not good. Worst.  
[17:30:05] Great8: =\ I will talk to you him.   
[17:30:45]Tater: You sure that will even help? I’m really worried. He said...things...things about Kent. And me and I’m really worried about the Olympics. Not the game, but safety. Worried anyway.   
[17:31:12] Parse: Hell I’m worried too.   
[17:31:25] Great8: Parsenka!   
[17:31:40] Parse: Heh. Hi, Ovie.   
[17:31:56] Great8: No, you call me Sanja!   
[17:32:06] Parse: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[17:32:55] Great8: Don’t ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ me. You call me Sanja, Parsenka!   
[17:33:00] Great8: Your husband, Alyosha! Tell him to all me Sanja!  
[17:33:05]Tater: Hahahaha! Kenny does what he wants.  
[17:33:34] Jack: This is true.   
[17:34:09] Tater: =)  
[17:34:11] Great8: Hello, Zimmermann. You keep Kent safe at Games.  
[17:34:20]Jack: You know we are not on the same team, right?  
[17:35:06] Great8: Is same.  
[17:36:34] Jack: Yeah. No. It’s kinda not.   
[17:36:36] Parse: It’s really, really not. Kinda not even close. OMG. Ovie. Don’t say that kinda shit to people!!! What the hell!!!  
[17:37:01]Tater: Kenny and Zimmboni have point. Not the same. I’m not Canadian.   
[17:37:12] Great8: No. You are Russian.   
[17:38:20] Tater: ((((*｡_｡)_ Not anymore. They don’t want me.  
[17:39:05] Geno: He has a point. They don’t want us. ((((((((( Still sick about it.  
[17:39:45]Great8: Some of us always do.  
[17:39:56] Parse: TMI Ovie. Dude. NO.  
[17:39:59] Tater: Haha. Kenny also has point. No one needs to be knowing this!   
[17:40:05] Great8: Not what I meant.  
[17:40:23]Tater: Or is it? Does sid know? (∩⌣̀_⌣́)  
[17:41:08] Geon: I hate you all.  
[17:41:56] Sidney: So do I. What the hell, guys?  
[17:42:03] Jack: Ovechkin is being an ass.   
[17:43:29]Great8: You wound me, Zimmerman. I do no such thing. Hurt to the core.  
[17:43:37] Parse: (一。一;;）  
[17:43:43] Tater: Back to topic? You talk to him?  
[17:44:55] Great8: Yes, I call. Not sure if it will help. But I try.  
[17:44:58]Tater: All I ask.   
[17:46:15] Parse: =( Still worrying. He wouldn’t try to hurt Xi, would he? I’m not talking about an on ice fight I mean...well you know.  
[17:47:01] Geno: We know. He is weird fellow. I would keep eye on him. If on ice. But not.   
[17:48:39] Great8: I will though.   
[17:48:48]Tater: Thank you.  
[17:49:27] Great8: No need for thanks.   
[17:49:38] Tater: Thank you anyway. <3

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent slept most of the flight, both his and Alexie’s blanket covered him. He looked exhausted and had slept fretfully. Being apart wasn’t getting easier. Alexei could see how it was wearing Kent thin at the edges. 

 

It hurt to see him like that. 

 

“Котенок, wake. We are landing soon.” 

 

Kent stirred, and blinked sleepily at Alexei. “Just five more minutes.” 

 

“No, I’m sorry, Kenny. Need to get up. Soon getting off the plane.” 

 

Kent groaned. “I didn’t sleep well.” 

 

“I’m noticed,” Alexei said. 

 

It wasn’t long before their plane was taxied to the terminal. They were bundled up to the waiting bus once they got through customs, and taken to the olympic village. Kent was still half asleep through the check in process, and when they picked up their room assignment (together after an enormous amount of complaining on Kent’s part). 

 

The next couple hours was a whirlwind of team meetings, seeing old teammates (and new ones), looking over rosters, and game plans. They were given, and emailed the itinerary. Alexie looked through it, still sighing that they were in the same bracket as Russia. He didn’t want to face them, much less see them on the ice. 

 

“You okay?” Kent asked as he sprawled across the bed in their room. It wasn’t a big bed. 

 

He started to say he was fine, but really he was the farthest thing from it. “I am glad we are being here together. I am...not happy about other things. Worried about facing Russia. Worried about a lot of things.” 

 

Alexie got up and locked the door before, shucking off his clothes, and crawling into bed with Kent. “Scared.” 

 

“Oh, Xi. They aren’t boogey men.” 

 

“Aren’t they? You know what they would do to me if I had been in Russia?” 

 

“Many horrible things, which I’m glad you weren’t, and they didn’t,” Kent said. He smoothed back Alexie’s dark hair, carding his fingers through it and massaging his scalp. “I’m so glad you were in a safe place.” 

 

Alexei hummed. “I am too, but still scared. Scared they try to take Mama back, or my sisters. Scared for your safety and mine. Maybe we should not have come here.” 

 

“It’s going to be fine.”

 

Alexei bit at his lip, worrying at it. “If you are saying so.” 

 

“I am. They aren’t stupid enough to really try something, and I honestly think that Ovie will keep them in line. He may not be able to overtly show us support, but you know he would do anything he could,” Kent said slowly. “He can be a jerk, but he is a decent human being.” 

 

Alexei just nodded, looking anything but convinced. “Just be careful.” Kent opened his mouth and started to speak, but Alexei held up his hand. “I am being very serious, Kenny. Please be careful. I know you think things will work out, and you don’t think Yura is dangerous. He is, and unpredictable. Not just that, but we are targets...we are just...everything we represent. It is spit in the face of their values.” 

 

“Alexei.” 

 

“No, you know I don’t agree, and you know I think they are wrong. We are good people. There is nothing wrong with us. But I need you to understand they do not see it that way. Just...don’t go anywhere alone. Please. I need to know you are safe,” Alexei said. 

 

“I think you are over-reacting, Xi. I’m sorry. I know they don’t like---” 

 

“They think we are diseased.” 

 

“Not all of them,” Kent said. 

 

“Enough of them,” Alexei whispered. “Enough.” 

 

“I’ll be careful, and you do the same.” 

 

Alexei he his face in Kent’s ruffled hair. “Sleep then. Morning come very early.” 

 

“God, don’t I know,” Kent said. He let himself relax and slipped off into sleep easily enough. Alexei was slow to follow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The morning had come as early as Alexei thought it would. Kent had been a zombi, as they went through the motions of getting ready and meeting with their team. 

 

“Ugh, lets just go back to our room,” Kent grumbled. “Fuck I hate Jet lag.” 

 

“Can’t go back, you have ‘A’, Kenny.” Alexei nudged him. “Coffee make it better.” 

 

“Nope, nope, nope. They have an extra ‘A’ they don’t need me. I’ve changed my mind. Ready to sleep a day.” 

 

“Can’t. Opening ceremony tonight. Just drink more coffee,” Alexei said and pushed a cup into Kent’s hand. “Drink.”

 

Kent grunted, but took the cup and drank it down. “This tastes like shit.” 

 

“But more away?” Alexei cackled. 

 

“I hate you?” Kent grunted. 

 

Alexei just smiled, and bumped hips with Kent. 

 

They had a bit of free time at least. Free time to get the lay out of the village, and the stadiums. It was better than the tedious meetings that they had spent the morning in. Kent had been cranky, and in clear need of more sleep. 

 

He had not picked any fights, at least. 

 

It have been a near thing several times.

 

“You okay?” Alexei asked as they walked. “Kenny?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Kent shrugged it off. His mood did not improve during the rest of the day, and certainly not when they were moving down to the stadium hosting the opening ceremonies. He grabbed Alexei’s hand and held on tightly as they walked out onto the track with the rest of Team America. 

 

“Feels weird to be here?” Kent whispered leaning in.

 

Alexei considered it, “No. Wherever you are is home. 

 

“Sap,” Kent said with more cheer than he had had the rest of the night. He raised their joined hands, grinning like made. “Love you for it though,” he said leaning in. 

 

“Ugh, you two,” Kesler bumped against them. “You are both the worst.” 

 

“None of this sappy, shit, guys, Fuck,” Stepan grumbled behind them. 

 

“Fuck you all,” Kent announced loudly. “Fuck you all.” 

 

“Wouldn’t Mashkov get jealous?” someone chirped behind them. Kent wasn’t even sure who it was this time. 

 

“Well, fuck you especially,” Kent said a little too loudly.

 

“Really, Parse? Classy.” Pavelski said from in front of him. “You know you are and ‘A’ right?”

 

“Yeah, I see it embroidered on my fucking shirt, not blind Cap.” 

 

“Lead by example,” he said. 

 

Kent rolled his eyes and gripped Alexei’s hand more tightly. 

 

“We sneak up and sit with Zhenya?” Alexei asked. 

 

“Doubt it,” Kent said as they were herded towards their seats in the ceremony. “Doubt we could find him in this crowd. Just sit back and enjoy the show, babe.” They found their seats, and leaned into each other. 

 

“Fine, we find him after. He sitting with Zimmboni’s parents anyway. We see them, and bother traitorous Zimmboni.” 

 

Kent snickered. “If you say so.” 

 

“Do. Definitely do.” Alexei shrugged in an animated manner, but then when was he not. “Is fine. We kick his ass.” 

 

Kent nodded, and sighed loudly. The six days of practice before their first game stretched out before them. “First game is against Russia,” Kent said. 

 

“I am knowing, Kent. Looked at schedule.” He huffed loudly, and elbowed at Kent. “Shut up, watch dancers.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They practically crawled back to their room after party that followed the opening ceremony. Alexei knew he had drank more than his limit, and muttered in angry Russian as he settled himself around Kent. “Worse day,” he finally managed. 

 

“Will be worse in the morning,” Kent offered. “Practice.” 

 

Alexei groaned again. “Nooooo.”

 

“Yeeees,” Kent laughed. “You’ll manage. Now sleep.” 

 

“Can’t. Too many things.” He huffed. “Can’t stop thinking. Too much, Kenny.” 

 

Kent watched him. They were laying facing one another. Their noses close enough to nearly touch. 

 

“Something happen at the party?” Kent asked. Alexei had been acting odd since they got back. He was never very good at hiding it when something was bothering him. “Xi?” 

 

Alexei shifted, and pulled Kent close. “He tried to corner me when you were getting drinks. I mean, Yura. He say he wanted to talk, but he had look in his eye. Make me wary. Perhaps over-reacting.” He his his face against Kent’s shoulder. “Worried. Not even sure why. Just uneasy feeling. Zhenya chased him off. And he said ugly things to Zhenya. Very ugly things, Котенок. Things I’m not repeat.” 

 

“You should have gotten me.” 

 

Alexei tightened his grip. “What you do? Fight him? I not even want to fight him myself, Kenny. I just want to play hockey and be here with you. I’m hoped this not be problem, but it’s definately problem. Not even sure if it’s just him or if others...I’m not know. He say, Alexei you sick. Come home we help you.” 

 

Alexei shudder, and Kent felt a wetness on his shoulder. “I am knowing exactly what they would do. They hurt me till I agree with them. Till I give up what I am. Till shell of self.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kent breathed. “Fuck. I’m just I’m sorry.” 

 

Any other time Alexei would have chirped Kent endlessly for the endearment. He couldn’t this time, he could barely get the air into his lungs to manage, “No sorry. Not being your fault, Котенок. Not your fault. Maybe mine. I’m not sure.” 

 

“Alexei. There is nothing wrong with you. You know that...right?” 

 

Alexei hummed, his breath hitching in his chest. “Is hard to remember sometimes. Very hard, Kenny.” 

 

Kent rubbed small circles into his husbands back until he finally relaxed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I just...I didn’t think.” 

 

“He called Zhenya dirty. Said he corrupted me. Said never should have been allowed to play game and be friends with people like that, but Kenny...he’s like us. He and I---” Alexei shivered. “He...said that was mistake, but I could make better. Just come home.” 

 

“You have a home, and it’s with me. Always.” He kissed the tip of Alexei’s nose, his nose, the corner of his mouth. “Fucking love you so much I can’t stand myself sometimes.” 

 

Alexei let out a shaky laugh. “I’m thinking same thing sometimes. Love you, Kenny. Love you so much. I think we will show them. With the gold, and show them how really is.” 

 

“We will, I know. We’re the best, right?” 

 

“Always,” Alexei agreed and sealed it with a kiss. “Best. One day with the cup together.” 

 

“Some day,” Kent agreed. “Lots of plans for us. Mmmm...you feeling better?” 

 

“Bit. Tiny bit.” 

 

“Do you want me to get you something to settle your stomach? I think I saw some seltzer water in the kitchenette.” 

 

“No, is fine,” Alexei whispered. “Rather you just hold me.” 

 

“Too tired for anything else,” Alexei grumbled. “Too much vodka.” 

 

“You shouldn't have let Ovie keep pushing the glasses into your hand,” Kent teased. 

 

“Pffft.” 

 

“Not just Ovie. Itty Bitty just as bad. But also drank too much. You missed Zimbonni picking him up off the table. He is not bad dancer,” Alexei said. “But not so good dancing drunk.” 

 

“Yeah, I can see that. He is a good kid though. Fuck that isn’t something I’d ever thought I would say. It’s the truth though. He’s a good kid, and he’s fucking good for Zimms.” 

 

“Glad they found each other,” Alexei whispered. “Am not sorry you and Zimbonni didn’t work out. Sorry, Котенок, not sorry at all.” 

 

“Wouldn’t expect you to be. Now go the fuck to sleep. We have practice early,” Kent said, and kissed Alexei slowly. They were left breathless and stared at one another for a long minute. “I’m serious.” 

 

“I am knowing.” Alexei let his eyes fall closed. “Good night, Котенок. Sweet dreams.” 

 

“You too, Xi.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
Caught Practice today! These Boys!

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
Pie was a hit! Parson said I was trying to make them fat so the Canadiens would win. 

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
As if they would need my help. 

 

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckpleaseWay to be patriotic, little dude. 

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@TheFinniganYardley Why Mr. Yardley! I am gravely wounded. 

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
Bestill my beady little heart. Kent Parson. What are you doing?

 

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckplease He’s being himself. =D 

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@TheFinniganYardley A truer word was never said.

 

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@omgcheckplease @TheFinniganYardley I have two words to say to the both of you. It starts in “F” and ends in “U”. >=[ 

 

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@KentParsonOfficial@omgcheckplease OMG. Use your words, Parson! You can do it!

 

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckplease He is some kind of snarky right now. 

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official @TheFinniganYardley Your husband. #IfIwasn’talreadytaken #Ihonestlydonothavethewords

 

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official  
@omgcheckplease He does not need that kind of encouragement.

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official Oh, I don’t know. <3

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
{http://imgur.com/iigol...} Caught Team Canada’s practice too! OMG! Look at them!

 

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official And here I am, just sitting at home with my dog.

 

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@JameisonReeder_Official And your husband, you dick. 

 

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official  
@TheFinniganYardley language.

 

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@JameisonReeder_Official I’m sorry. Bag of dicks. 

 

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official  
@TheFinniganYardley Remind me why I put up with you?

 

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@JameisonReeder_Official >_> I’m not sure? 

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official Priceless!


	9. Hasselback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei starfished on the bed. As much as he could in the little space they had. “Dead, Kenny, Dead.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “No you aren’t.” Kent rolled his eyes and took in Alexei. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken after practice. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Deeeeead. So tired, Котенок,” Alexei moaned.

**_February- Part 2_ **

 

Alexei starfished on the bed. As much as he could in the little space they had. “Dead, Kenny, Dead.” 

 

“No you aren’t.” Kent rolled his eyes and took in Alexei. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken after practice. 

 

“Deeeeead. So tired, Котенок,” Alexei moaned. 

 

Kent snickered and just flopped over him. “Three more days.”

 

“Until we win.”

 

“Aw, babe, don’t jinx us.” Kent wiggled into the crook of Alexei’s arm. “Go to sleep. We need to get our nap in before evening skate.” 

 

“Yes, yes, nap,” Alexei agree, and wrapped his arm around Kent, pulling him as close as possible. He smiled up at the ceiling. It actually had been a good week so far, barring Yura. They clicked with the team far better than he had imagined that they would. He fit right in, always joking with the other defenseman. 

 

They had even gone out with the members of some of the other teams (despite the calls not to fraternize.) 

 

The first game went well, they beat Slovenia easily (4-1!) Kent ended up with two goals and an assist and Tater got an assist as well. Kent was all smiles the next day, and Alexei felt buoyant. It was nice that his hunch that they would play well together had proven accurate. 

 

“Can’t wait to play Team Canada,” Kent crowed. “We are going to mop the floor with them”

 

He had that spark in his eye that Alexei had come to adore. “We see,” he said easily.

 

“Mop the fucking floor,” Kent said, and waggled his brows making Alexei laugh.

 

“We see,” Alexei chuckled. “Want gold?”

 

“Fuck yeah. We’re gonna get it too, Xi. I can feel it. This is the fucking year. You and me. We’ve got this.”

 

“Best pep talks,” Alexei said.

 

“Damn fucking straight they are.” 

 

Alexei nodded, “Next game Russia. Not ready for it, Котенок.” He pulled a face, and worried at his lower lip. “Maybe never ready for it though. It’s rough. Love my country other country...but...” 

 

“I know,” Kent said. “Don’t work yourself up. That nap is never happening then.” 

 

Alexei grumbled, “Maybe nap not happening anyway.”

 

“We have today to rest.” 

 

“Not really resting,” Alexei said. “Morning skate. Evening skate. Morning skate tomorrow, and then game. No time for rest. Not complaining, but just not much time.” 

 

“Well, no. Not really. It’s usually like this. I keep forgetting you haven’t been before.”

 

“Never played for national team, not since juniors. You know this though. Rarely want back to Russia. You know why though. Too dangerous. Mama worried. It wasn’t worth it, to be honest. It would make he so unhappy.” 

 

“And we all hate it when Mama is unhappy,” Kent said. 

 

“That is being the truth,” Alexei pulled on Kent until he was sprawled on top of him like a blanket. “She is happy though. Happy in our new home, and happy that...well...she approves of you.” 

 

“Are we talking about emotions now?” Kent mumbled against Alexei’s neck. 

 

“No, we never do that,” Alexie mumbled, and rubbed Kent’s back. “We would never do that, Котенок.” 

 

“Never,” Kent agreed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

****=D Mischief Managed** **  
30 participants|  
Share Conversation 

 

[14:09:12] Parse: （・∩・）？  
[14:09:15] Tater: (☉_☉)  
[14:10:05] Sidney: You guys are so weird.   
[14:10:45] Great8: Чья́ бы коро́ва мыча́ла, а твоя́ бы молча́ла.  
[14:11:12] Sidney: RUDE!  
[14:11:25] Great8: Haha. Sid rude first. =D  
[14:11:40] Parse: Eeeeh...you know what they say about arguments and the internets.  
[14:11:56] Great8: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[14:12:06] Parse: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
[14:12:55] Great8: ┻━┻ ︵ ლ(⌒-⌒ლ)  
[14:13:00] Tater: Котенок. Be nice.   
[14:13:05] Great8: Hahahaha! Little cat.   
[14:13:34] Jack: Sickeningly cute. Aren’t they?   
[14:14:09] Parse: OMG. One to talk. STFU Zimms. Just STFU.  
[14:14:11] Great8: >=D Tell me more, Zimmerman.   
[14:14:20]Jack: Lunch?  
[14:15:06] Great8: Yeeeees.  
[14:16:34] Parse: Fuck no! That isn’t happening! WTFH! NO! ZIMMS! NO!!!!!!   
[14:16:36] Parse: I am fucking serious!  
[14:17:01]Tater: Kenny...   
[14:17:12] Great8: (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) Best.  
[14:18:20] Tater: ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )   
[14:19:05] Geno: Crocodile tears.  
[14:19:45] Tater:!!!!!!!!   
[14:19:56] Tater: Zhenya!!!!!!! D= D= D=  
[14:19:59] Tater: Ruuude!   
[14:20:05] Great8: Ready for game tomorrow? Ready to lose?  
[14:20:23]Tater: You are funniest. I forget to tell you how funny you are.   
[14:21:08] Geon: Alyosha has a point. Besides, they will win. Sorry, Sanja.   
[14:21:56] Sidney: But not gold.  
[14:22:03] Jack: Oh, god, Sid. Don’t jinx us. Also...Bits made a pie. Come over?   
[14:23:29]Great8: Cheat day? I want pie too. Send little baker over!  
[14:23:37] Parse: Unlikely.   
[14:23:43] Tater: I steal piece for you, Sanja. Don’t worry.   
[14:24:55] Jack: Who said you would get one, Tater?  
[14:24:58]Tater: ԅ( ˘ω˘ ԅ) Bitty loves me best.  
[14:26:15] Parse: Uuuuuhhh...something you’re not telling me, Xi?  
[14:27:01] Geno: Busted!   
[14:28:39] Great8: I knew it!   
[14:28:48] OMGCP: Y’all are asses.   
[14:29:27] Great8: Y_Y Sorry?  
[14:29:38] Tater: Biiitttty. I want pie.   
[14:29:45] OMGCP: I’ll save you a piece, sweetheart. Dont’ worry. <3  
[14:30:03] Tater: <3 <3 <3 <3 Better than Best. <3 <3 <3  
[14:31:19] Parse: Uh huh. That how it is?  
[14:32:03] Tater: Sorry, Котенок. Those pies. Sorry Zimms. Stealing Bits. So sorry.   
[14:34:20]Jack: Good luck with that.   
[14:36:56] Sidney: I’m surrounded by children.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were up early the next morning, each doing their game routine. They usually kept their distance on game day. Alexei got up early and went for a run, coming back in time for morning skate. They ran through the regular drills, Kent worked on stick handling most of the practice, and Alexei got stuck on speed drills. He was exhausted by the time they ended up back in their room, and for once he had no trouble falling back to sleep. He hugged Kent to him like a giant teddy bear. 

 

Kent snored softly against his ear as Alexei drifted off, and still was when he woke up. He gently extricated himself, and got into the shower first. Kent was still sleeping when he got out, and had to be shaken awake when it was clear he just was not going to get up on his own. 

 

“Ugh, just a little longer,” he moaned. 

 

“Always say that. Up. Otherwise we be late.” 

 

Kent pulled himself out of bed, and dragged himself into the shower. He was far more alert when he came back out, and started to pull his clothes on. His hair was still wet as they stepped out and made their way to the rink. 

 

They were not the last people into the locker room. Alexei wasn’t surprised. He made his way to his locker and started to get ready. It was easy enough to tune out The rest of the world while he tried to get into the right mindset. Still a knot of worry made his stomachache. 

 

“You doing okay, Tater?” Kent asked. 

 

Alexei shrugged, “I’m being fine, Parser. Don’t worry for me.” 

 

Kent nodded, “Sure, bro.” 

 

They headed out for warm up, and Alexei’s eyes were on the Russian’s the whole time. There were too many familiar faces, and some he had not seen in years. He had always politely refused play with the national team when it came up. He made it no secret that he was going to get American citizenship the first change that he got, so he was not sure why it had been such a big surprise to so many. 

 

He didn’t miss the way some players glared, or the way that Ovie yelled at them in Russian to cut it the fuck out. They didn’t. Yura was the worse though. He skated right by Alexei, bumping against him. 

 

_”What are you doing, Alyosha? You have the wrong colours on._

 

“Fuck you,” Alexei said cheerfully, and whipped away in the opposite direction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were both on the first line out, Kent acting as right wing. He looked sour about it, but Alexei had found that was usually true, even when he was not doing well at face-offs. A sour look would be pasted onto his face on the ice. 

 

The first period flew by with no score for either team. It was a rough game from the beginning, and Kent just didn’t seem to be able to find the lane to get puck to net. He wasn’t the only one though. The defence was good on both sides. The clock ticked down, and there still wasn’t a score halfway through the second period. 

 

Snowy had managed to block whatever shots that the Russian’s were throwing at him, thankfully. Kent wasn’t sure they could keep it up though. The Russian’s were playing rough, and he could tell Alexei was on the edge. He was normally pretty cool during games, at least from what Kent had always observed, but he was being singled out by some of the players. Yura for one, and his wingers Sokolov and Stepyrev. Kent’s heart felt like it skipped a beat every time they went in for a shift. He sat and the bench and tried not to make it obvious, but there was a knot in his stomach that only seemed to grow with each check. 

 

When Stepyrev hip checked Tater, and sent him flying onto his back Kent felt ill. When he didn’t get up for several minutes he felt like running onto the ice to him. He got up and was escorted back. 

 

“Fuck, do they think he has a concussion?” Kent hissed. 

 

Johnson bumped shoulders with him on the bench. “It’s just procedure. Don’t worry until you have to.” 

 

But Kent did worry. He worried as he went out with his next shift. She worried as he finally sunk the stupid puck into the stupid goal, and he worried as he made it back to the bench safely despite Yura trying to plaster him against the wall. 

 

He worried until Alexei was back on the bench and rolling his eye. “Am fine,” he winked at Kent, and then he was out on the ice again. They should have benched him, Kent wanted to yell at someone, but mostly the coach and the staff that let Alexei wack out loose. 

 

He was still feeling shaken as he went out on the ice again. The slurs that Yuriy taunted him with fell on deaf ears, and never seemed to be heard by the refs. It wasn’t the first time, and it certainly would not be the last. 

 

Kent managed another goal, with an assist from Oshie, and nearly immediately after Oshie scored one himself leaving it three to zero in their favour. It seemed like it was going well. Too well. 

 

The hit the end of the second period, and Kent was on pins and needles. He didn’t know how Alexei was feeling, but he looked worn around the edges. 

 

Russia rallied in the third, scoring three points in a quick succession, and leaving the game tied as Kent went out again. They were halfway through the third when it happened. He was blind-sided. Yuriy seemed to come out of nowhere, slamming Kent against the boards hard enough to stun him. He crumpled to the ice hitting it hard enough to knock him out for a second, and in the time he didn’t see Yuriy approach or his skate swing towards him as if to kick him. THe boot did not connect, but the blade did. He felt a burning across his neck and then there was blood. 

 

Ovie was closest, and dimly Kent heard him screaming. He was him grab Yuriy and pull him away, and then kneel over him pressing on the wound and the pressure point above his heart. The world swam in and out of focus as the medics arrived and he was carried off of the ice. 

 

He was cold. So cold.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei froze as the word seem to go in slow motion. At first when he was seeing did not even make sense. There was a splash of red on the ice, and then Ovie was screaming. Alexei found himself moving, and slamming into Yuriy. He didn’t even know what he would have done if his team mates had not pulled him off of the man and pushed him towards the medics. The ride to the hospital was a blur. Someone had dragged him into the locker room and wrangled him out of his uniform. He sat in the waiting room, in a foreign hospital 

 

He didn’t know the liaison they had sent to sit with him. 

 

“Is he going to die?” He finally asked, his hands shook. 

 

“He is getting the best care, Mister Mashkov. They said it is going to be some time before he is out of surgery. Would you like me to find a room you can rest in?” 

 

“No. I am being fine. Would not be able to sleep.” He looked over at the woman. “What did they do to Yuriy? He did this on purpose. What are they doing to him?” 

 

“I don’t know,” she said in a little voice.

 

“Game?” 

 

“Ah...finished. Your team won.” 

 

Alexei felt sick. All he could remember was Kent’s blood on the ice. _“Oh, God. There was so much,”_ he muttered in Russian. 

 

Despite what he believed he did fall into a doze in the waiting room, and woke back up with a stiff neck. 

 

The girl was still there and he almost felt bad for not catching her name. “Is doctor come in?” 

 

“No. I asked while you were sleeping. He’s still in surgery. They wouldn’t tell me anything else though.” 

 

“What’s name?” Alexei finally asked. 

 

“Oh, sorry. It’s Julie.” 

 

“Thank you, Julie. I’m appreciate the company very much,” he trembled. “Very much.” 

 

She nodded, “You’re welcome. Really.” 

 

It wasn’t much longer before the doctor came out. “He came through the surgery well enough. There is some swelling in his brain. We are uncertain the extent yet, but we are certain he does have a concussion.” 

 

“Is he awake? Can I go back and see him?” 

 

“Once we have him settled in a room, yes. We will send a nurse back to get you.” 

 

“Thank you,” Alexei said, and sagged back against the chair. 

 

It was well over an hour later when the nurse finally came and led him back to the room they had Kent in. He looked pale, and the wound on his neck was swathed in bandages. There was too many tubes, and wires attached to his person for Alexei’s taste. 

 

“Kent?” 

 

“Xi? Where am I?” He scrunched his face up in confusion. “Can we go home?” 

 

“Kenyusha, we are not home. We are at the Olympics?” Alexei said slowly, and pulled up a seat. “I think we go home as soon as you can travel, yes?” 

 

“Did something happen? My head hurts. My neck hurts. All the things hurt, Xi.” Kent whimpered and let his eyes flutter shut. “Tired.” 

 

“Well, you can’t sleep yet,” the nurse said, hovering in the door. “Sorry, we have to monitor you for a while. You took a nasty hit to the head.”

 

“Don't feel right.” 

 

“I don’t imagine you do,” she said. 

 

Alexei gently took Kent’s hand in his own, and covered it with both of his hands. He took a shaky breath. “Котенок. Think you nearly scared the life out of me.” 

 

“I think I nearly scared it out of me too,” Kent whispered back.


	10. Kalakeitto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was too bright, even with the dim light that met Kent’s eyes. He closed them tight, feeling a wave of nausea wash through him. His throat hurt inside and out. “Thirsty, he croaked.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Nurse said only ice chips,” a voice came. It took Kent a moment to identify it as Alexei. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What happened?” His hand went to his throat. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What you remember?” 
> 
>  
> 
> He touched the bandage and winced. “I remember hitting the wall. Dimitrov...Dimitrov...” He closed his eyes tight. “He slammed me against the wall, and the rest...it’s fuzzy. My neck hurts. Did...what happened.”

The room was too bright, even with the dim light that met Kent’s eyes. He closed them tight, feeling a wave of nausea wash through him. His throat hurt inside and out. “Thirsty, he croaked.” 

“Nurse said only ice chips,” a voice came. It took Kent a moment to identify it as Alexei. 

“What happened?” His hand went to his throat. 

“What you remember?” 

He touched the bandage and winced. “I remember hitting the wall. Dimitrov...Dimitrov...” He closed his eyes tight. “He slammed me against the wall, and the rest...it’s fuzzy. My neck hurts. Did...what happened.” 

Alexei looked up at the ceiling. “Truth?” 

“Of course I want the fucking truth,” he said hoarsely. 

“Yura’s skate sliced through your neck. Hit carotid artery.” He took a deep breath. “Nearly bled out on ice. Почти умер.” He wrung his hands together. “Ovie got to you first. Helped slow the bleeding until medics got to you. I’m fall apart. Had to intubate you. Why throat hurts inside.” He touched the bandage. “Almost three hundred stitches. Very small. So many. Had to give you transfusion. Think you might need second one.” 

“Oh. Oh fuck. That all?” Kent whispered, and winced at the gravelly sound of his voice. 

“Concussion. Fourth time you’ve work up and I’m explain things. Doctor thinks not permanent though. Hope.” 

Kent squeezed his eyes shut. “The game?” 

“We won. Ground them into the ice.” 

“Good,” Kent said. “Good.” He opened his eyes. “Why are you here? Do we have a game tonight?” 

Alexei shook his head. “Scratching. Would rather be here with you.” 

“Don’t be silly. Go play. Win me a gold metal.” 

“Kenyshka...” 

“I’m serious. Just...fuck. Please. Don’t let this fuck it up. I’m fine. I’m here.”  
Alexei pulled a face. “Farthest thing from fine.” 

“I just mean...if you want to go back...” 

“Нет. No, котенок. I’m not leaving. Нет,” Alexei glared. “Don’t ask this of me.”

“Fine. I’m sorry. I’m glad you're here.” 

Alexei took Kent’s hand in his own. “I’m glad you're here, Kenny. So glad. So close. So scared.” 

“Oh, babe. I’m so sorry.” 

“Is not being your fault. Is Yura’s,” Alexei took a deep breath. “And he is not...they snuck him out. Sanja he is being so mad, Kenny. Am worried for him too. Worried him might do something rash.” 

“Fuck.”

“Yes, that is summing it up well. Fuck indeed.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They wouldn’t let him watch the next game on the television, but Alexei was able to bring in his laptop, and the listened to the audio of it, with Alexei carefully curled around him. They listened as the United States team made it out of the preliminary round beating Russia for the top of Group A.

“We’re going to get it this time,” Kent murmured. “You should go back. Win it for me. For us.”

Alexei protested, “I want to stay with you.” But his protest became weaker, and he finally joined the team as they went into the Quarter Finals. United States beat out Finland (6-5). It was painful to listen to, and Kent fretted through the whole thing, worrying for Alexei’s safety. He knew it was not logical. Knew it was the farthest thing from that. Alexei ended up with a goal and two assists though, and was babbling happily about the game when he came into see Kent straight after. It was impossible to be anything but happy for him. 

“We win for you, Kenny. You see. You see!” 

“I’m sure you will, Xi. I have faith. But win it for yourself. You don't have to with it for me.” 

“We will though,” Alexei said stubbornly. “You listen?” 

Kent gave him a faint smile. “Nothing could drag me away, Xi. Not a fucking thing.” 

Alexei pressed a gentle kiss to Kent’s forehead. “Best.” 

“I’m trying,” Kent said plaintively. 

The game against Sweden was equally close, but they squeaked by with a score of 4-3 in their favour. 

Alexei was still ecstatic. “I wish you could see. I wish you were there.” 

“Maybe for the next game. I mentioned it to the doctors. Kinda depends on how well things are going. I might be able to sit up in the box. Definitely not the bench.” His hand went to his neck, not quite touching the bandage. He had seen the wound itself. It looked bad, and was going to leave a nasty scar. His hands shook as he took them away. “I hope so. You are going to play...right?” 

“I go back next game. We win for you.” Alexei smoothed back Kent’s hair, his big fingers carded through it, and massaged his scalp. “For you.” 

Kent took in a stuttered breath, and bit his lip. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t going to cry, but he was. “Just be careful,” he said. His voice cracking. 

“You know I will Котенок. Promise.” He pulled Kent close as gently as he could. “Promise.”

Kent sniffed, and wiped at his face. He carefully fit himself into the crook of Alexei’s arm, and the both laid back against the pillows. “I know you will try. I just...I’m worried. And I’m scared. I want them to let me out of here, but they want to keep me for a bit longer, and I just...I just want to go home, Xi.” 

“We go home soon, Котенок. Soon. Get you gold first though.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They did not let him loose the next day. He missed the Semi Finals. They finally released him several days later to see the Finals, and only with a handler who had strict instructions to take him back when the game was over. The doctors were not happy with his progress, and talked of another transfusion, which made Kent nervous. The nausea was gone by the time they allowed him out though, small blessings.

Bits stuck by his side, steering him to a place to sit when the wave of vertigo became too much. He sat with him when Alexei went to practice, and when the US played Canada in the Finals. They set up in the press box, Kent leaned against Bittle, he rubbed his back. The earplugs in his ears dulled the noise enough to make it bearable. 

“Tater is playing well tonight,” Bittle said. He leaned towards the window, putting his hand on it. 

“So is Jack,” Kent said. He rubbed his hands together. They were still chilled, and so was the rest of him. He had had a fever for days after the transfusion. They talked about complications. They had not even wanted to let him loose for this. He had insisted. This was important. He wanted to see Alexei play. He clutched at the window ledge, watched the minutes tick away in the first period. Watched as Canada scored, and then the US rallied. 

It was a vicious game, even to Kent’s jaded eyes. 

Alexei spent time in the penalty box during the end of the first (high-sticking).

A fight broke out during the second. Not surprisingly also Alexei when Seguin got too close to Snowy (Too close meaning plowed into him). Kent winced as he watched the fight break out with both teams (even Jack threw down his gloves). It was a mess. 

Kent wished he could have been down there, but standing was a real hassle at the moment. 

“Oh, honey,” Bittle said, his eyes going wide. “Wow. Do you think...” 

“Jack’s fine, “I’m sure.” 

Bittle didn’t look convinced. When the intermission was called, he nearly pulled Kent down into the locker room. Alexei was sweat covered, and grinning ear to ear when Bittle pushed him inside, and sneaked over to the Canadian locker room himself. 

“See. Is good. We win.” 

“You haven’t won yet,” Kent said. “And that fight...” 

“What? They got too close to Snowy!” 

“He seriously flattened me. Fucker. I would like to fuck him up.” Snowy grumbled. 

Kent squinted at him. “Are you wearing eye-liner?” 

Smokey flipped him off in response. “Fuck you too, Parser. Fucking glad to see you on your feet.” 

“Yeah, fuck you too, Snowy.” He turned his attention back to Alexei, and swayed on his feet. He ended up sitting on one of the benches, and was still sitting there when Bittle came to retrieve him. 

“Keep him safe,” Alexei admonished him. 

“I will do my best,” Bittle agreed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei had scored a goal in the first period, got a sweet assist with Oshie’s goal in the first. There was a lot of passing to Alexei though. Anytime he seemed to be open and in the vicinity of the goal. He scored a second goal at the very beginning of the third with an assist from Pacioretty. “Oh, fucking hell no.”

“What?” Bittle leaned close. 

“I think...maybe...I’m going crazy.” 

“What?” Bittle asked again. 

“They are trying to help Alexei get a hat trick. It’s not even that they are throwing away chances, it’s just Xi is there.” 

Pavelski scored, bringing the score 5-4 in favor of the US team. 

But they kept passing to Alexei, and he kept making shots, until finally one went sailing past the goalies pads and hit the back of the goal. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?!” 

Alexei yelled on the ice, and pointed up at the box before he was surrounding by his teammates. 

Kent laughed, ducked his head, and his ears turned red at the tips. He couldn't hide the flush that traveled down his face. 

“Did he just...” 

“Scored a fucking hatty for me,” Kent shook his head. “Fuck. They have a game to win.” 

“I think they are doing it,” Bittle said.  
“Shit, yeah. They are. They really are. Oh my fucking god. They are, Bits. They fucking are.”

Bittle bumped his shoulders gently. “Calm down there, hun. Doctor said not to get you wound up. Might not let me take you out again.” 

“I know, Bits. But they are winning. Xi...fucking...he fucking got a hatty for me. Did you fucking see that? Did---you---fucking see that?” 

“I did, Kent. He loves you, ya know?” 

Kent sniffled, and wiped at his eyes. “Fuck. Yes. I know. I fucking love him too.” 

They sat there together, and watched the third period tick by. Kent’s eyes were red rimmed. Occasionally a tear would trickle down his cheeks and he would wipe it away. “I love him,” he said, and watched the US take the gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of this, but not the series. =3 I'm still working on Parsnips, and Hopefully soon Tater Tots. Going might be a little slower since I'm super busy with Holiday type stuff. Yay! Work!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna)  
> or
> 
> [parsnipsandlittlepotatoes](http://parsnipsandlittlepotatoes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
